In the shadow of the Gods
by Coarvus
Summary: The child of the great prophecy completely forgotten. Abandoned. That's how he felt. What good had the world done for him. Just look at how the fates treated him. He could only hurt so much before he broke.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick shout outs to peopel who got this update rolling as fast as it did.**

 **DarkGamer159: for coming up with several ideas and the title**

 **Necklace Of Tears: Who inspired the idea of the Fates. His story linked at bottom**

 **Also Rick for letting me write some cool shit that should be-ahh Pertemis.**

"Gabe, open up." A loud knock came from the oak apartment door, "It's time for us to collect, open up." The man who had hit the door in the first place could be described as the typical mafia lackey: black oxfords, black slacks, a white collared button up shirt, and a black sports coat. He didn't seem to happy as he continued to beat the door, "Well if you aren't coming out…" The man kicked the door down, "I guess I'll be coming in." The place didn't seem to be upkept and as the man and his comrade walked through the house they could hear strange noises coming from the kitchen.

*Bam*

*Bam*

*Thwak*

The men believed that Gabe was over in the direction of the strange noises so they went to check it out.

*Bam*

*Thwak*

"What are you doing, Kid?" The man asked a black haired boy. He was staring intently at the kid as the boy turned around.

"Just the usual, sir." The boy looked at the intruders who had waltz into his home, and shrugged.

"Your step dad, why are you hitting him?" The man asked as the murky green eyes of the boy looked up at the man.

"Well, sir, when I got home he was hanging here." He referred to the pig like man hanging by a noose over the kitchen, "So I tried hitting him." The boy replied as he hit the body to show the men what he had been doing.

"Why is what I am asking." The formal man who was staring at the child with cold eyes stated. He caught a glimpse of a scar on the boys neck.

"Well I thought, for all I thought for all of the times he hit me, why not pay him back, sir." The boy's eyes were trained on the man who shook his head. He reared back and punched the boy on the cheek, successfully causing blood to run down his nose, and puddle onto the floor.

"That is called a real punch." The man said as he turned towards the lifeless corpse of Gabe, "You make sure to straighten out your body and as you go to deliver the killing blow, pivot so that all of your momentum comes cleanly out." The man reared back and swung at Gabe. As he hit the body it began to swing. As it came to a stop, blood began to flow down the rolls of fat, and puddled onto the floor.

"Henry what are you teaching him at such a time!" The man's partner exclaimed as he looked at the corpse, "You shouldn't be touching it!"

The man looked at his partner like an idiot looks at a math quiz, "Oh, you're right." The bald partner shook his head, "Well shit, I guess we'll need an extraction team to clean this up." The man walked towards the door before turning to look at the young boy, "Look kid." He said pointing to the lifeless corpse, "Look carefully, this is how the loser of any battle looks like, whether it's your studies or fighting this is what a loser looks like. So whatever you do be strong, and never be a loser."

As the two gang members sat outside the bald man looked up at the house, "Crazy kid right?" He muttered, "Beating up his step dad like that." The other man scoffed.

"The kid was abused too, he wasn't raised with love from his parents so he knows no /such feelings." The man, Henry, muttered as he took a drag from his cigarette, "Even so that kid…" The man looked up towards the apartment room, "He could throw a punch he knew exactly where that man's vital points where." The other man looked on in shock as Henry took another drag from his cigarette before sniffing it out.

"The truth is mother…. I wanted to live with you." The black haired boy said to what was assumed to be his mother, "I'll study hard and not be a nuisance." The boy looked at the woman as they road in the black coupe.

"I wonder if that will really be enough." She muttered to herself as they rode, "Percy, do you really want to live with me no matter what?" The woman asked the boy doubt in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Yes." It was a weak reply, but he was almost adamant on it. He had not been with her for the beginning of his life, and he wanted to get to know her better. He was happy that he could finally spend time with her. Instead of being beaten by his stepdad who didn't love him or even want him for that matter.

"Really?" She again whispered to the window as the two rolled up too a fancy apartment building. The two walked up to the elevator and began ascending to the eighty sixth floor. As they made it to room one thousand seventy six they were greeted by a nasty site. Inside was a man injecting things into his arm and when his mother saw it she started to quiver, "Nathan…" She whispered as she stepped into the awful place, "I haven't had **that** in like forever do-do you have anymore?" She asked as the man laughed before holding up a baggy.

"Do you want?" He asked her as she walked over to him, "It's the usual stuff." He looked at her expectantly as she got on her hands and knees and began pleasuring him, "Oh my!" He yelled, "You're actually doing this with him in here." The man couldn't help but laugh as the boy looked at the pair with shocked eyes.

"S-s-stop." The boy cried in a muffled whisper. As he watched the sight with his murky green eyes. Slowly he understood why his mother was constantly ask him if he really wanted to be living with her.

" _Stop_?" The man replied as he stood up, "I said I didn't mind you staying here if you weren't going to be a nuisance, but in my opinion." He reared back and kick the kid in the stomach sending him flying into the living room coffee table, "You are being quite a nuisance." The man walked over to the boy and dumped boiling water onto his face, "Brats should learn to sit down and shut up and do what the fuck they are told." He kicked the boy again, but this time into a wall.

The first thing that hit Percy's senses was the smell, and when he looked over to his right he saw the corpse of a young child slowly rotting away, "Damn I should've taken that out by now." The man said as he caught a whiff of the smell, "I'll just add it to the list once I'm done with you." The man started chasing the boy, and caused Percy to panic.

'Remember throw the punch like this.' The teachings that were instilled by Henry only hours ago played through Percy's mind. He got into the same stance as Henry and waited for the monster of a human to come, 'Remember kid, this is what a loser looks like.' Flashbacks of Gabe's dead body flowed through the mind of young Percy as he threw a swing at the man successfully hitting him in the jaw.

"What?" The man said as he tried to take a step, but couldn't move, "What did you…" He looked st the boy with pure fury, "I'll kill you, I'll rip you limb from limb, I'll…"

"This is what a loser looks like." Percy's monotone voice echoed through the room as he grabbed an ashtray from behind him. The man looked at the boy with fear, but what could he do, he was only seven. Oh how wrong this drugged man was because Percy began to beat the ashtray into the mans skull. Blood splattered all over Percy as he continued to beat the man successfully releasing his body into the realm of Hades.

 _Yesterday a report Cale in of a man being killed in his own apartment on the eighth sixth floor of Sunnyside Apartments. The man had been beaten to death by a blunt object, and a boy was found in the same room with an ashtray in his hands whilst covered head to toe in blood. He is now under protection. In the apartment of twenty eight year old Nathan Farway was vast amounts of cannabis and mummified bodies of children also were found. The suspect, who lived together with Nathan, Sally Jackson, was arrested on charge of suspicion illegal drug use and illegal corpse disposal- the boy under…_

Percy was in the hospital laying in his bed as he looked at a woman sitting down in front of him. She was pretty to say the least with black hair, and a slender form. Behind her was a stocky detective looking man who was staring intently at the boy.

""Yes, that's right." Percy said in his monotone voice, "I hit him in the head again and again and again with an ashtray." He stopped to look at the two people, "And then the man became unable to move." The stocky man behind the woman was appalled by what the boy had told the two of them, 'Prime age for remembering things too, poor kid.'

"A-and you couldn't stop this from happening?" The woman stuttered to ask the boy. Percy's eyes became blank.

"If I hadn't killed him I would've been killed." Percy's words and the way he said them impacted the two people who had never seen a case such as this one, "Uh...Umm" Percy looked at the two adults who nodded for him to go on, "My-my mother… What has become of her?" The two detectives looked at one another, 'She's in a trauma ward kid and probably going to be issued into the asylum.' The man thought looking at the kid.

"Well...She's not in a good condition." The lady said as the boy looked back down at the sheets, "I'm sorry." The boy nodded and the woman felt horrible, "Well, young Percy the courts is thinking of putting you in an orphanage that I run, and I was hoping that you could put your trust and hope into me for the time being." The lady said with a smile. Percy only nodded as he was to busy with his tainted emotions to care.

The woman smiled at him, "You'll get used to the life at the orphanage in no time Percy." The lady said was she smiled at him, "Everyone there is so bright and good that I'm sure you will make friends in no time!" In all honesty Percy really could care less of what people had to offer him as his life was so fucked up, "And don't worry Percy I will be there as well!" She looked at Percy and then saw the scar on his neck. She slid in close and hugged him, "There, there it must have been hard." She tried comforting him to which he started crying as flashbacks of his dad beating him flashed through his weren't tears of sadness. THey were just tears that seemed to flow out of his eyes as if they wanted to escape the sorrowful body of a small seven year old boy who had seen to much for his age.

The night was a dark one about five days later, and two men finally disposed of the rotting corpse that was Gabe, "Oh is that right?" A man with slicked black hair said into his smartphone, "The boy is at the orphanage down towards main and fifth?" The man's face contorted to that of a sickening grin, "Hear that boys?" He said as he turned to three other men, "Main and fifth, Let's head out." The man started laughing as he got into his car, 'Hehe kid I finally figured out where you were staying, wait for me!'

Percy sat outside the orphanage while staring at the moon, "You were going to leave and go to your mother's place, weren't you?" The lady from the hospital said as Percy looked up at her with his murky see green eyes. They had started to get a little bit of mirth in them after the entire incident, but it had only been five days.

"Yes."

"Thank you for being honest!" She said to a downcasted Percy, "But you can't just leave whenever you want!" She looked at Percy and smiled, "You're a good kid." She whispered to him, "You've just been in pain, but it's alright I am here for you." The lady turned to face Percy with the warmest smile possible.

"There you are P-e-r-c-y." A man chimed as he jumped over the orphanage wall with a shovel, "You wouldn't believe how many orphanages that were around here, I'm just happy you were outside for me to grab~." He swung his shovel at Percy but the lady jumped in the way, "Oooops." He slurred the word while laughing, "Your friend here could only jump in the way when that was meant for you, oh well~." A fat man walked out of the car that had just rolled up, and looked at the woman's body with happiness.

"Ahhhh Ryan can I have this one." He was a disgustingly fat man, and when the man nodded he just laughed. The two turned to the boy, and threw him into the trunk space of the SUV.

"Because of you our wealth is now gone." The man with a shovel stated, "Did you think I would let you go scotch free?" He giggled, "Hey at least wait until we get there." He was referring to the man that proceeded to have his way with the woman.

"Stop…" Percy whispered but it fell on deaf ears as he watched the lady become ravaged by the man, 'She said people's hands were filled with kindness.' Percy looked at the scene in front of him, 'But that's not useful at all.' He thought back to Henry, 'A hand is there to fight back, there is only the loser and the winner!' Percy was about to strike the fat man, but the car screeched and began to roll down a hill.

Five years later

Nancy Academy, the school for troubled kids, was easily one of the worst places on Earth. The teachers didn't care about the happenings that went on, and the students just roamed freely most of the time. They didn't care about grades all they wanted to do was, well, nothing. Percy was the same case. He excelled in all of his classes, but he never once cared to listen to the teachers. The only one he halfway paid attention to was Mr. Brunner's class and that was because the crippled man had kept it interesting. Percy stared out of the window of the said Latin class with boredom.

"...Percy?" The boy looked up and towards the teacher, "Percy I asked what was so interesting about the outside rather than my lesson." The wheelchair man waited for the comeback he was sure that Percy's answer would be.

"Sorry I don't think Hercules is that much of a hero." The room scoffed as Percy just shook his head, "Look the guy never even mentioned the help Hercules received from everyone, and the only thing it really talked about in the Odyssey was how great and mighty each feat he had been through was. Never once was it mentioned that Chiron trained him for hours, or the fact that he had help from all these people."

For one thing Mr. Brunner was stunned, "Well then Percy ugh carry on with what you were doing." The class groaned as Mr. Brunner continued the lesson. Percy could only think about his morning workout he had done previously, and what he needed to know about the math test that was next period. For some reason even when he got the questions right in that class the teacher still marked his grade down, and he did not know why. He sighed to himself as the bell rung, "Ahh and don't forget class tomorrow is our field trip to the new Greek museum in the north side district be here at seven ready to go with your lunch!"

To say the trip was eventful would be an understatement as mainly the ride there was filled with Nancy throwing food at this kid named Grover. Nancy Bobofit, was a kleptomaniac like girl with fiery red hair, and a terrible personality to back it up. On the first day of school she tried to 'teach' Percy a lesson. That's when the rumor started,. 'Don't fuck with Percy Jackson.' You see Nancy tried to gang up on Percy in the science room with a group of eight friends some were boys and some were girls. The thing was, however, only Percy walked out of the room. The other nine people were in the nurse's office because they had large bruises on different parts of their bodies.

Grover, well, Grover Underwood was a… different case. He tried so hard to be Percy's friend; probably because he constantly got picked on by Nancy, but nobody really knows the reason. Apparently, they were roommates, and Percy never said a word to Grover even when asked about his background or where he was from. He was a man of few words which Grover hated most of all.

Now back to the food fight. Well it was more like a one on three slaughter house because Nancy and her friends were just pelting Grover who just so happened to be seated right beside Percy. That's the thing really. Immature people can be so idiotic sometimes. Such as accidentally throwing food at Percy who stood up, and grabbed an apple from his bag and chunked it at Nancy's head, "Sit your big forehead ass down." Percy muttered to which only Grover could hear.

The bus was shocked because Percy was such a solemn threat, and when he chunked the apple everyone stopped doing stupid things, and continued the ride without disturbing the front where Grover, and Percy sat.

"Thanks man." Grover said with a smile holding out his fist for a fist bump. Percy looked down, and back to the face of Grover before shrugging and giving him a fist bump back, "That's what I'm talking about!" Grover exclaimed for he had finally become a little close to Percy. The two sat in silence as they rode to the museum.

Now as previously stated, the trip was so much more than eventful it was life changing really. So as the tour proceeded, Mrs. Dodds, Percy's math teacher you know the one that hates him, pulled him aside, "You treacherous brat!" She screamed at him, "Where is it." Her voice turned a little demonic.

"Percy turned to look at the lady , "Where is what Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked in his monotone voice, "I already turned in my algebra homework, you know the one you made me do about five times."

Well Mrs. Dodds reply was not something Percy expected because the teacher… or whatever she was turned into a bat like creature with leathery wings and the face of a human, "Where is the master bolt?" She was screeching at Percy who looked at her a little confused, and then shook his head.

"Mrs. Dodds, I am not in theater remember?" He said before turning around. He swiveled out of the way thanks to his reflexes, but the bat like creature scratched him, "Hmmm, so I can only assume this is real; wow fate really does love me." He muttered as he looked on the beast without a care in the world, "You must be a fury, correct?"

The creature in question turned to look at the boy and bared her fangs, but almost instantly she backed up. The boy wasn't emitting a powerful aura persay, but it was an aura that a twelve year old shouldn't have been able to release, "Look, Tisiphone, Megaera, Alecto which ever you are, I don't have whatever you are looking for so." He turned again only to feel the air pressure of an attack.

"Percy catch!" Mr. Brunner yelled as a pen came flying towards the boy, "Uncap it!" Percy did just that and a three foot long sword was what replaced the pen,"fight, fight like your life depends on it!"

Percy turned to the hideous creature. His body went on auto drive, 'It's a kill or be killed world, don't be the loser.' The thought went through his head like lightning coming to a metal pole. He instantly charged the creature without fear, as he got close, he ducked under a swipe from the furie and used the sword to stab a point right next to her stomach. Instantly the beast exploded into golden dust which began to scatter like it was being blown by a fan.

"Percy, come with me." Mr. Brunner said as the boy nodded while capping the pen, "That pen is a keepsake from your father." Almost instantly Percy dropped it. He wanted nothing to do with his 'family.' The man looked up at the boy, "Listen Percy, I read your file, and I am truly, utterly, and most definitely sorry for what has happened in your life, and what you have had to see…" The man looked at the boy who just stared at the pen, "Follow Grover, and I can explain to you exactly the reason for your father's absence." Percy nodded as the pen began to disappear, and his sense of sight was replaced by his sense of touch because he felt a weight in his pocket, "That pen is enchanted and will return to you; remember follow Grover!"

Percy walked outside the museum to see his 'friend' waiting for him by the steps, "Percy we are leaving." Grover said to the boy who just stared at him, "Now." It was commanding, but Percy just wanted to understand what had happened to his father that would make him miss the first twelve years of his life.

The two entered a city transit bus, and rode towards long island. The entire time Grover began explaining how he was the child of a god and how they were going to camp half-blood to be safe. Grover talked about how the camp was a safe haven for demigods, and Percy listened with empty eyes. He was listening of course, but he just never focused on anything nowadays; always lost in the thought of never losing.

"Attention passengers we will be making a stop here for about ten minutes… The bus seems to be smoking, and I would like everyone to remain safe. If you would please step out of the vehicle and wait until I can figure out the cause." The two kids stepped out of the bus, and that is when Percy saw them three old ladies who were intently staring at them. Percy, being the person he was, walked over towards them.

"Perseus Jackson." The one in the middle said as she held up a black string probably as long as ruler, "This is your fate." She croaked as Percy looked confused, "It was lost, and we wanted to give our deepest apologizes." Percy ushered her to continue, "It seems that during our time of weaving the great prophecy we misplaced your string in Tartarus." Percy's eyes widened in anger, "We never intended for your earlier life to be filled with hardships such as the ones you faced. We have never made any mortal's or demigod's life so tragic, and for that we apologize. If there is anything we can do for you, great power, a strong weapon, anything just tell us."

This was probably a once in a lifetime thing that of course has never happened before. Percy could ask for the power to destroy the world, immortality, or something of the latter but then his eyes became calm, "Love." The three sisters looked at him confused, "I was...constantly told about this emotion. I never truly felt it.." The three fates understood now, "I...I always thought that my mother loved me, she did not. I do not want false love, I want a love that is unending. I want a partner who will never think of cheating on me, a partner who can protect herself, and most of all I want the power to be able to protect my partner." The fates looked at one another before nodding.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, we swear on the river styx as many demigods and gods do to appease your wishes." Percy's black string floated in the air, and a silver one rose as well. The two strings mingled in the air before becoming one, "It is done, and for the power..." A blast of cosmic energy hit Percy and he appeared next to Grover, "It is done." A voice whispered in his head.

"Whoa man where did you go the bus is about to leave?" Grover looked at Percy and shook his hand before smelling the air suspiciously. He shrugged it off as nothing, and the two kids returned to their seats.

"Hey Grover." Percy muttered under his breath. The boy in turn looked at him, "Do the fates appear for everyone who is a demigod?" He asked as Grover looked at the boy and almost fainted. With his jaw dropped he looked at the loner.

"Percy you did not…" He looked at the young boy who just nodded, "No Percy that is not a normal occurrence. It means big things are going to become of you." Percy nodded his head and began to nap on the bus as Grover just watched the surroundings. It felt like seconds had gone by when Grover began shaking Percy, "We have to get off." Percy groggily followed Grover as the two hiked towards a hill which the sun had been setting on.

"ROAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR." A terrifying deep roar echoed through the hills, and the demigod and satyr looked to their right only to see a giant man like cow with two massive horns charging at them. Percy was nonchalant but Grover nearly died from fright.

"Percy. Run." He called out as the satyr took off towards the hill, "When we get across the line it will hold the monster at bay!" Grover called over his shoulder too percy but it only met the wind. He turned around to see Percy staring at the beast, "Percy what are you doing? You are going to die!"

That seemed to shake Percy's mind as for right when the monster charged Percy he ducked, and rolled away. He uncapped the sword Mr. Brunner had given him, and charged, "Grover in this world it is kill or be killed, never forget that." Percy yelled as he jumped onto the minotaurs beast tried to shake the son of Poseidon but to no avail. Percy started stabbing him, and this only made the Minotaur enraged, "Die you stupid cow." Percy muttered as the said cow rammed itself into a tree.

The beast had shaken Percy, and glared down slightly dazed, but still glaring. He charged Percy again, and this time held out its hand to grab him if he ducked. This caused Percy to grin. The boy did dodge, but made an attack at the same time. He had severed the arm of the minotaur, and began to attack again. The minotaur may have been strong but Percy was quick, and Percy did not want to lose.

After several slashes of his sword, the beast began to slow down even more, and that's when he heard it the hunting horn. This caused the Minotaur to look enraged but it didn't help his case, 'Time for the finishing blow.' Percy thought as he jumped on top of the beast and drove his sword right through its tiny brain. After he had accomplished his task four girls wearing all silver ran through the woods with knives in their hands.

Percy looked at them as they stopped dead in their tracks, "Where is the Minotaur, _boy._ " One asked venom evident in her voice. Percy just stared at he, and then looked around at the other three girls.

"I killed it." He said in a monotone voice before walking away. The hunters were shocked this boy had intruded on their target, and they were furious. Even more furious that the boy had single handedly killed the beast.

"What aren't you going to gloat about how you are the greatest?" One of the girls with a tiara on her head said to the jet black haired demigod, "How you're so strong that you killed the Minotaur and hadn't got a scratch on you?" The boy turned around and looked at the four hunters. A blonde, a ginger, a girl with black hair, and an auburn haired girl were all staring at him daring him to make a move.

A dark aura formed around Percy that only people who have lived through hell and come back, and died just to be revived again could have, "Listen here." He growled, "In this world it is kill or be killed pride is meaningless if you are dead. I could care less about your antics to provoke me, I killed it because I didn't want to be the one hanging from the rops of death, does that answer your fucking question, _girl_?" Percy angrily spoke as he turned to walk back to Grover who had been fawning over the girls from afar.

The hunters were dumbfounded. This boy didn't gloat, he didn't flirt with them, and he had just told them off as if they were nothing, "Percy man, you met the hunters and lived and you killed the Minotaur!" Grover shouted excitedly as the son of Poseidon looked at him, "Did you ask one fo them out, they are so beautiful-." Percy held his hand up for Grover to stop which he did and with one last look at the Hunters of Artemis they went inside the camp.

"Hey Mr. D is Chiron inside?" Grover asked as he pointed to the door. The man who was drinking a diet coke looked up, and right at Percy, "So you're _his_ son?" The man questioned himself as Percy analyzed him before bowing.

"Lord Dionysus, I didn't recognize you, but the grape vine crown gave you away, It is an honor to meet you, sir." Percy looked up to see the man known as Mr. D with a smirk on his face. Percy was being analyzed before Dionysus tilted his head towards the door.

"Head on in there alone Percy." The lord of wine stated as he addressed Percy with respect, 'He might become my new favorite demigod, it's not like I had one in the first place, but who knows?' Dionysus thought as Percy walked through the doors.

"...Don't care about the fucking ancient laws…" Percy heard two people arguing as he walked closer to the back of the house,"...Why? Because that whore said she was aborting him. I should have been there for him do you know what those fuckers did to my son!" A man's deep voice roared as the house shook, "I can't even exact revenge because they are all fucking dead… What do I do Chiron, he probably hates me." As Percy walked into the back room he saw a man with his face in his hands.

"Why don't you ask him yourself lord Poseidon?" Mr. Brunner or now known as Chiron said, "He is right here after all." The man looked up and beautiful sea green eyes met empty ones, "I'll leave you two too it then!" The centaur giddied off.

"Look Percy…" The boy in question held out his hand as if to silence his father. The boy looked him dead in the eyes.

"Don't I heard, and I am not an idiot." The man got up and with his tan arms wrapped them around his sons small but sturdy frame, "..W-what?" Percy thought as his heartbeat sped up. Hot liquid touched Poseidon's skin, and the sea god looked up to see his son crying from a blank staring face.

"I am so sorry." Poseidon whispered as he hugged his son again, "I never knew that whore of a woman just took my money too do drugs and drink alcohol." Poseidon shook his head, and Percy did what felt natural and that was to rub his back, "Hahaha I should be the one comforting you, and yet here you are. The absolute strongest." The two had a bonding time as they sat and caught up. It helped Percy release some of his inner pint up emotions as he laughed and frowned which he found hard to do, but just letting his brain take over he did it without even thinking about it. They talked about the ancient laws, and how they affected the gods, and about how Zeus's master bolt had been stolen, and about the two fights Percy had already had, "Wow son, you are going to be an amazing hero." Percy's father sat and listened to everything that Percy had to tell him, and that is when the conch could be heard, "I'm sorry I wish I could stay, but I can not the ancient laws forbid me, but if you ever need me to talk just pray to me, and if you ever need anything just feel free to tell me." The boy smiled a genuine smile, and the lord of the seas started to slowly fade into a sea breeze, "Always remember you can't lose no matter what, against anybody."

Percy nodded as he stood up and walked towards the door to the big house, "I see old sea breaths breaking of the rules has had a positive effect on you Percy." Chiron said as he trotted towards the boy, "Follow me." Chiron told Percy about the camp, a more indepth guide and even talked about sacrificing the food too the gods. Percy nodded and when they entered the pavilion Percy lined up to get the food he wanted. He burned a few slices of steak to Dionysus, for being the leader of the camp, Apollo, for keeping the sun alive, and Poseidon, for, well he's his dad so. Right after Percy burned his offering he looked around he saw three empty tables, but he was called to sit at a see blue one. So he did.

It wasn't really a mistake just some blonde girl walked up to him and cleared her throat, "Ahem…" Percy looked up at her, and just stared at her trying to make her go away. She did not waver however, "That is lord Poseidon's table it is for children of Poseidon you are new so it is understandable." Percy looked at her, and placed his hand over his face to shroud his frustrated face.

"I know this." He muttered as he looked back down at his food and continued eating. The girl however didn't leave.

"Annabeth is there a problem here?" Chiron said as he looked at the two demigods, and expected a quick answer so he could eat.

"Yes, Chiron this boy…" She pointed to a eating Percy who didn't even look at her, "Has seated himself at the Poseidon table he isn't even claimed he should be with the Hermes cabin, and…" There was a very bright sea green trident above Percy's head.

"Hail Percy son of Poseidon." Chiron shouted as the campers kneeled around him. The green suddenly turned malevolent as if it was fighting for control with a mysterious starry energy. The two powers decided to mingle together and what was left was a needle weaving a symbol of the trident with a black thread. The energy was a deep sea green with stars speckling around the entire image, "I-I've never seen this symbol or power before." Chiron said causing many murmurs throughout the campers. The hunters of Artemis however stared at the boy. There weren't glares, but a slight tolerance for him. However two pairs of eyes bored into Percy's. Dionysus and the auburn haired girls. It seemed as if they knew something, but as soon as Percy darted his eyes to them they looked away faster than a rabbit runs away from a wild fox during hunting season.

Percy looked up at the girl named Annabeth with mischief in his eyes before they reverted back to the emptiness he so commonly constantly had the feeling of someone's eyes staring at him, but every time he would look up the feeling would disappear. He didn't understand it so he finished his food quickly, and was about to head off before Chiron came up too speak, "In one hour we will be having the capture the flag game against the Hunters of Artemis." Percy was confused until he saw a boy whose hair was peppered blonde aproach him, and hold out his hand.

"Hi Percy I'm Luke Castellan, and I'm the leader of the Hermes cabin it's a pleasure to meet you." Percy reached up, and gave him an awkward smile and shook his hand tightly, "Ah, I see we have a fighting spirit; you'll be on border patrol, it is kind of an initiation for capture the flag until we can assess your abilities." Percy nodded as he let Luke guide him around the camp, "Lastly here is the border you will be stationed at; the game begins in ten minutes, do you need a sword?" Percy shook his head and held up a pen, "I know the Pen is mightier than the sword but this is a real fight." Percy chuckled at this, and uncapped his sword, "Well I guess the pen really is the mightiest." Luke mumbled before walking off leaving Perseus so just sit at the river.

"A horn could be heard, and Percy could hear the cries of the campers as they rushed in, but Percy stayed back as that is what he was instructed to do, 'We always lose against the hunters.' Luke's words flowed through Percy's head like a raging fire, "So these people just like to give up I guess." Percy muttered as he saw something he didn't expect. Luke was running his way with the flag, and pointing behind Percy for some turned and saw her the auburn haired girl who kept staring at him was running this way with the camps flag.

Percy uncapped his sword and she drew her hunting knifes, and they faced off. When she swung it was like Percy was fighting a charging lion. The attacks were quick, but packed more strength than he could withstand on his own. For some reason he was smiling as he flimsily blocked her attacks. He didn't know how he was doing it, and if it wasn't for the weight of the flag Percy was sure he would have lost instantly. He would lose, and this thought was not something he wanted to occur twice.

Percy tried with every ounce of his being to stop her, but her attacks only came stronger and faster. He was being backed up towards the border. He noticed something however, a small tug on his gut that was getting larger. Until he stepped backwards one more time, and instantly gained a massive increase in speed and strength he was able to fight almost on par with the girl as he deflected her blows and pushed her back a step. She started to growl and gave a wild slash to his right before fainting and coming at him with both knifes. Percy did something he thought was impossible. His gut tugged and instead of getting a nasty gash on his boy the water had come up to defend himself.

Splashing could be heard and the horn that was sounded at the beginning of the match blared again. Percy looked to his left at a panting Luke. Who looked up to give Percy a thumbs up before looking straight in front of him and nearly fainting, "Wow Luke you can run fast." Percy stated as the auburn haired girl glared daggers at the boy in front of her who had managed to counter her attacks, "I thankfully was able to hold this girl off, but man was she tough, I had to do all sorts of crazy stuff, and if wasn't for this water I surely would have lost." Percy was opening up now, and he just let all his thoughts flood from his mind, "What's your name?" Percy asked the glaring girl.

"Artemis, goddess of the hunt." She stated. There was power to her voice, and it sounded like it was a little aggravated, "How long have you been using the sword?" She asked adamant to figure out what kind of master beat her.

"Well I just got it today, and I had no prior knowledge of how to use it." Percy said as he bowed his head to the goddess, "Sorry for not recognizing you after I had killed the Minotaur Lady Artemis, I am kinda new to all of this." Percy stuttered to get out as the goddess just stared at the boy in shock before shaking her head.

"Do not call me Lady Artemis, just Artemis will do, and I hate bowing so stop it. It is so overused." She muttered as she turned away from the son of Poseidon, 'What kind of monster have the fates released onto the world?' Artemis thought, and as soon as the word fate crossed her mind she looked up at Percy and her heart skipped a beat, "Well boy, until; next time."

"Wait Artemis." Percy called out as his heart sped up, "Next time we fight I want it to be fair, I am sorry for stepping into the water, I think it boosted my strength." The goddess shook her head.

"You said it yourself didn't you? It's a kill or be killed world, it wasn't your fault you used the water to your advantage." Luke stared at the two with a wide mouth as Artemis stalked off to go wallow with her hunters.

"P-p-p-percy…" Luke stuttered as he looked at the child of Poseidon, "Umm do you know who you just talked too?" The teenage boy said as he almost pissed himself, "That was Artemis the biggest man hater on the planet, and not only did you spar with her you beat her!" He was amazed at what stood in front of him Percy however just shrugged, "Fucking shrug again, she usually turns men into jackalopes just for walking in front of her and you fucking beat her, come here you." Luke exclaimed as he caught Percy in a chokehold and began to rub his fist on Percy's raven black hair. The campers could be heard running over towards the two as they began to cheer.

For once the campers of camp half-blood had one a game of capture the flag against the hunters of Artemis, and it was practically unheard of. The strategy was simple, Luke sneaked into their base with some invisible cap, and sprinted like Orpheus when he grabbed the flag the charm was rendered useless as it would have been unfair, but then he just took off. It was totally our victory, and when the campers heard Percy had battled the goddess of the fight and won they were a tad bit frightened. He assured them however that he had the aid of the water, and that if Artemis wasn't wearing the flag she would have easily beaten him, This in fact did not go unnoticed by the hunters who were silently glaring at the campers until they heard Percy state this fact.

Many people cheered and the cmap had a feast to celebrate the first victory of the camp. Percy smiled, and sat outside the group of party goers. Choosing to instead watch the spectacle, of Dionysus children spiking the punch bowl, "...Thank you Chiron…" Artemis's voice could be heard, "...Yes I just want to know about his…" She was conversing with the trainer of heroes.

"...My dear you might not like…" Chiron responded as Percy just sat there wondering what it was they were talking about, "...Ok fine here is young Percy's file…" Percy was shocked, but who could blame him. They had a file on him. He thought for a minute and shrugged it off they were gods. If they wanted information it wouldn't be but a snap of their fingers to get it. Percy just stared at the bonfire before getting up and walking to the Poseidon cabin. As he laid his head down on the massive bed he let Morpheus take control.

"Yes the fates messed everything up!" A boyish voice yelled into the darkness that Percy could see, "They took his fate from us, and now they even gave him powers, what do we do?!" The man as Percy could hear was angry, and probably insane.

"The plan is still the same you will just have to make the elixir of immortality-." The man suddenly stopped before the darkness began to fade away, "And what do we have here?" Two golden eyes looked at Percy who shivered from fright, "Sneaking a look on us are you." The voice started laughing like a demon before Percy instantly awoke.

Percy was covered in sweat and he looked at the time: 4:31. He had slept in a minute. It was not something he usually did; then again he usually didn't dream about golden eyes peering into his soul. He got up, slipped on his shoes, and began to run around the massive mountain like hill he had seen while wandering with Luke. As he got to the top he did his one hundred pushups, situps, squats. He ran back down and did another set. Now for a twelve year old it seemed like a lot of stress to the body, but that was for a regular mortal. Percy had learned long ago that all he had to do was dump a bottle on his head, and it instantly revitalized his health. He thought that's what everyone did, but to his young surprise it was not the case. He now understood why.

After his workout his blood was pumping and he decided to test out his sword skills. It was about 7:30 and he headed over to the arena where he found many books on sword practice. So he did the only logical thing and memorized each book. Now you may be wondering how he could memorize the books so easily, and that had to do with photographic memory. You see when Percy was about five he looked at the human vitals diagram, and from then on out his body subconsciously added it to his reactions. It had gotten to the point that a simple punch could find a vital point every time, and Percy had to think about where his fist was going to stop it from smashing someone's vitals and completely injuring them.

Now, in order to describe Percy's power it would have to be down to a movie called doctor strange he once watched. However, his abilities were far greater than the fictional counterparts, and instead of just being able to remember exactly what he saw, his body subconsciously added it to his nervous system. Take a soldier for example: if the commander says jump the soldier has to do it before the word exits the commander's mouth or the soldier has to do hundreds of push ups. How does the soldier's brain adapt? It understands the first letter down to the syllable and instantly recognizes that as a trigger, and well reacts. That is the same thing Percy is subconsciously doing when his body finds a new way to defend itself, well that's what he told himself anyways.

So here we are, Percy is training on a dummy using methods that were probably to advanced for his skill level, but it didn't matter to him. Even if he were to fight a strong swordsmen he couldn't win. Of course his body would try to protect Percy from any harm, but it had a limit. He couldn't instantly master the ways of the sword. Practice makes perfect as they say.

Now, Percy was training and when he checked the time it said 8;29 a few seconds past and the conch for breakfast was sounded, 'They sure eat late.' He thought as he walked towards the dining pavilion. The hunters were like hawks scanning their prey as Percy slowly walked through the dining pavilion. He grabbed his food, and sacrificed to Dionysus, Poseidon, APollo, and Artemis the latter for her to get her hunters to stop staring at him. She must have thought it was a joke because she laughed which caused Percy to grin, which made the hunters look very confused. As instantons both of those guests where they were both replaced by a mask that they both hid very well.

A little while later Chiron had trotted up to Percy, "My boy come with me…" Chiron looked worried, but nonetheless Percy followed the trainer, "Look Percy, I need you to go on a quest." Percy nodded, "Zeus has just issued it, and it is required that you go on it." Percy put his finger to his chin, "You can take two other people." Percy still was very untrusting so when Annabeth appeared out of thin air and claimed she was going Percy instantly shut her down.

"Chiron, I will take Grover and Luke, I can trust both of them…" He looked at the blonde haired girl, "And I do not need some spy looking for me constantly." He said the words with such venom.

Chiron sighed, "Very well Percy." The trainer of heroes directed Percy to where he could acquire supplies, and he watched as Percy looked around for different things, and laughed, "Well Percy you have fun and I will see you tomorrow at noon." Percy nodded and browsed all the items the shop had.

"Want me to tell you what you need?" The girl named Annabeth asked Percy as he started going through shields and armor, "I will if you let me go on the quest with you." Percy turned to look at the girl and told her promptly to fuck off. She stormed off, and Percy found what he was looking for, a bronze shield about as big as an oversized platter. He walked up to the counter to tell him he would be taking it.

"Chiron said I could take somethings for a quest I was going on." The kid nodded his head really fast, and handed Percy a bag and a few hundred dollars in mortal money, "That… She was trying to trick me." Percy was not to happy, and it didn't change his view on the daughter of Athena at all. He wandered over to the archery range to get practice in. He of course wanted to be well versed in the ways of all weapons.

He grabbed a bow, and looked through the book at the archery range. Yes, unlike the arena this place only had one book, and it seemed heavily filled with Apollo's greatness. Percy of course didn't mind a star had to shine. Might as well literally be him. Percy took aim and copied the stance in the book, lifted his chin made the bow parallel with the ground, took aim, and fired. Everything perfectly how the book looked, but the arrow flew off into the distance. He looked confused, and tried again almost the same result, but this time it nicked the 200 foot target. Just nicked it.

Percy was frustrated, "...Good Julia just lift this up…" Percy looked over to his right to see Artemis teaching a hunter how to aim and shoot. He watched them intently, and a few people who saw Percy started whispering. Until, that is, Percy took aim with his bow in the exact stance Artemis was trying to teach and let off an arrow that flew perfectly dead center. Someone started to clap, and Percy looked over to see the trainer of heroes marveling at Percy's form.

"You know there was one other boy that shot like that." Chiron said to a confused Percy, "His name was Orion, poor bastard must have picked up the shooting techniques of Artemis much like you had...Oh my gods that explains it." Chiron muttered to himself as he looked up at the sky and started muttering incoherent things, "...her own skill… glad Apollo…" Percy shrugged and put the bow down after firing a few more arrows. He turned to see a gaping goddess who he guesses was looking at his form. Percy learned later that Apollo had cursed all the sons of Poseidon to be terrible archers.

Percy was bored so he hit the books, and began memorizing vast amounts of knowledge on monsters, and how the known way of beating them were applied to each of their abilities and skill levels. Apparently they ranked the Minotaur pretty high on the list of threats, and Percy scoffed. He wasn't arrogant, but really the bull is really stupid either stay back from afar and pelt him with arrows, or just dodge one attack and stab his head. Really some demigods are really stupid Percy was beginning to learn. After going through a few books he shrugged, and went to the sword arena to practice with Luke.

"You know Annabeth is pretty mad right?" Luke stated as he was easily fending Percy off, "She wants to leave this place so bad." Percy stabbed and then feinted right which Luke instantly brought his sword up to block.

"Well she is a sneaky little rat." Percy had really opened up to look, who he thought of as an older brother, "She was invisible while Chiron was telling me about the quest, who else knows what she gets into with that hat." Percy looked at Luke who had just disarmed him.

"You know man..." Luke looked around at other demigods before handing Percy a silver ring, "Look my dad gave me two of these just in case I ever met someone who needed it." He held up an identical golden one which was placed on his thumb, "Put yours on your thumb." As Percy did it excruciating pain ripped through his body, and it felt as if his thumb was breaking while also being severed from his hand. He looked at Luke who laughed, "Ahhh, I forgot to mention that, but it'll stop eventually." He spoke the truth and a few seconds later it felt absolutely normal, "Ok so what this ring does is detected concealed things. It is great for a thief because it allows someone to easily find hidden treasure! You know like if they were to hide it behind a wall you could find it because the ring would start going crazy." Percy looked at the man in amazement, "Ya, Annabeth got a hat that turns her invisible, and I wanted something to counter it because I was deffinently not having her spy on me in the shower."

The two were laughing as they exited the arena. It was dinner time, and Percy was already dying to get out of the camp. He could see why Annabeth wanted out so bad, but he didn't care. If he needed someone to watch his back Luke was his guy, and Grover could smell a monster so he was a great scout. Percy had chosen carefully, and he had already studied the land so he didn't need someone smart to cock off every single time a new problem presented itself. The night went by fast, and Percy shot up in the morning. He did his morning training and had breakfast with the prying eyes of the hunters watching his every move.

"Alright Percy it is time to see the Oracle of Delphi for your prophecy." Percy looked up at Chiron and nodded as he headed to the big house. As they entered a red line shot out of his ring, and pointed towards the wall of the room, 'Must be some hidden stash Dionysus has.' Percy thought as he ascended the stairs to the Oracle's attic.

He made sure to shut and lock the door behind him, and when he heard a loud bang on the door he knew the daughter of Athena had tried to follow him in, "Stupid idiots." Percy muttered as he walked up to a mummified corpse, and scratched his head, "Hit me with it?" Percy awkwardly stated. He was not sure if he should like shake hands with the mummy or give it a drachma, but apparently modern day english was enough to arouse the mummy as a green mist began to fall from its mouth, "A little creepy!" He was cut off as the zombie like creature in front of him began to whisper incoherent words before a very loud scratchy voice could be heard from the Hades blasted thing:

 _You shall go west, and face the god of mortals unturned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

 _He has not betrayed, he is still is your friend,_

 _However you will fail to save what matters most in the end._

Percy walked out of the attic and into the main lounging are only to see Chiron, and Mr. D sitting there. Percy silently chuckled as he bowed to Mr. D who gave him a thumbs up. Chiron looked at the god as if he had finally gone insane, but he had not and ushered Percy to the tree where they found Luke and Grover chatting about what they would like to see most on the quest. Percy met up with them, and they set out to find their way to retrieving the master bolt.

 **Hey everyone, ya I just started typing this today uhh, it's Wednesday June 21st. I am not going to go back and check them for errors until I finish the story, but if you find any, and you really, really care to tell me just review or send me a pm or both. I try to reply to everyone, and I just wanted to say if you came from The Forgotten you are in for one hell of a ride. I am making Percy not as strong, but I had to buff him a little bit I mean come on no one wants to see a little bitch. I can guarantee everyone this one thing. You have never seen this villain before, and yes it is apart of the Percy Jackson Universe, and yes to put some of your minds at ease this will have Luke being good. No the ring was not a trap. Sorry to get your hopes up. I am actually trying to lay the story out this time, and I have plenty of stuff to go off of.**

 **By the way on an updating schedule it is really whenever I have time to write. I have no work right now, and that means lightning fast updates like this one. Tell me if you enjoy this and I will try to answer ant questions. For those of you who were like why throw in photographic memory during the middle of the story. Well Wise person you obviously didn't understand what happened when he hit a vital point, aced all of his classes, or read my description. No he is not to op as of this moment I tried to show that by using Luke's sword skill. Maybe in about let's say three chapters he will be pretty damn strong. That's a secret. As usual this is a Pertmis fic so shoutouts to everyone who likes this.**

 **Tell me what you want and it may or may not go in it I really do listen and will reply as fast as possible.**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow~** _Love_ _Coarvus_

 _ **Ps. Below is Necklace of Tears story go go go go-vvvvvvv**_

s/12479635/1/He-s-Arisen-He-s-Fallen


	2. Chapter 2

**Big shoutouts to everyone who has reviewed thus far. It's probably about one by the time I am writing this DarkGamer159 Im talking about you. If you guys don't know this guy or girl I have yet to ask, always comes up with some clever ideas, and if anyone is looking for a writing challenge visit his/hers page. Just read his/profile page like two seconds ago...I'm touched really you're making me blush from seeing my name on your page. Hehe anyways shoutouts to everyone. At the end of this I'll shoutout everyone who has reviewed up to this point. I honestly don't care about reviews for chapters because if I can give everyone chapters at least someone is bound to review. Also any ideas for the story, want to see something cool? PM ME! On to the story!**

"...Stupid idiot."

Percy swatted the air around him, 'Must've been my imagination.' The  
group consisting of a satyr and two half-bloods slowly ventured towards the  
tasty smell of food. Hamburgers and french fries permeated the air around them  
as they began to venture further towards Aunty Em's Garden Emporium. As they  
approached Grover had a strange feeling biting at the back of his knock but he  
brushed it off, only wanting the tasty smell of food that decoded to invade his  
senses.

The three passed several life like statues of Ancient Greek  
creatures and what seemed like warriors with Greek armor. They marveled at the  
life-like faces. Grover paused after staring at a satyr whose face made his  
memory jog, but the door opened and the aroma of food got to him. Shaking his  
head he followed his friends into the mysterious shop, "Hello!" Grover called  
as the three looked upon a beautiful black and white checkered venue.

"Hello sweet children!" A kind voice sang like a melody. The three  
boys turned their heads to see a beautiful woman waltzing towards them. She was  
wearing a beautiful maroon jumper and had her head covered in a turban; she was  
carrying three plates of hamburgers. Almost like she was expecting them, but  
that did not seem to be on the mind of the three as they began to chow down on  
the burgers.

"Thank you very much, but how can we pay you back?" Percy muttered  
in his monotone voice towards the lady between mouthfuls of burger, "We don't  
really have much money." The lady stopped to look at the children before  
grinning. Percy looked at her weird while grabbing handfuls of fries.

"Well, children if you could model for my sculptures it would be perfect  
and a great way to… Pay me back… for everything you've done for me." The three  
of them looked at each other funny before finishing the food, "Would you like  
something to drink before you d… Modeled for a sculpture?" Now they were  
getting suspicious.

"Uhhh… Ya…I would love coke." Percy stuttered as the lady began to  
leave the room, "Guys something is off." The other two nodded as Percy held up  
his ring, "My ring has constantly been buzzing and I think…" The woman  
walked in to see Percy standing up, and pointing at his ring. A hiss could be  
heard, and Percy looked up to see a snake sticking out of her turban,"…Medusa."  
The lady began to unravel her turban, "Shield your eyes!" The child of Poseidon  
yelled as the other two followed orders.

"Ahh Percy, son of Poseidon. I had loved your father, but he cost me my life as a beautiful woman!" The monster began to move alerting the three by stepping heavily towards them, "I guess I can show you some love for all of these years trapped as this." Her voice had morphed into a vile and treacherous one. What the boys couldn't see was Medusa slithering towards them.

"…Percy!" The boy couldn't tell who it was, but he dodged whatever was coming at him before peeking. What had occurred was the snake missing a massive attack that would have easily taken Percy's head. He looked too see who had said it, but the other two had run out from his vision. Medusa got up, and Percy closed his eyes while taking out Riptide. He felt the air pressure around him, and he dodged another swing by the tip of his chin. The boy squinted again, and slashed at Medusa. He missed to say the least causing the snake woman to laugh, and get back up again.

The boy closed his eyes again, but this time when he felt the swing come down he peeked, and swung he missed again, but the legendary snake's head began to slide off in a gruesome slow way. The boy stared in shock. The cut was clean, almost like an expert had come, and killed the beast for him, but nobody was there. He saw a light in the edge of the room, and walking over to investigate he saw Luke and Grover running out of the doorway; eyes closed, and swinging their weapons around.

"Guys, guys it's over." Percy yelled as they opened their eyes. Percy in that time had scooped up Medusa's head which had yet to disappear, covered the eyes, and put it in his backpack. The two boys who had run out of the room stared at the boy in shock. Of course they would look at him this way he had just killed a legendary monster who probably could've taken the three of them, and then some.

"Percy I can not believe you killed that thing!" Luke yelled as Grover patted him on the back and said something about his uncle being a statue.

"Uh sure." Percy didn't really believe he had killed the legendary snake, but he shrugged it off, a victories a victory at least he wasn't a loser. It's kill or be killed, but how had that head come off? Percy recalled the clean slice, and how his sword did not decapitate Medusa. What had caused that? Was someone looking out for him? It was something that bothered him as he stared off into space.

"Yo Perce, the bus is here quit daydreaming." Percy nodded and headed over to where the demigod and satyr duo were standing, "You spaced out again man are you alright?" Luke asked as Percy nodded. The three had hopped on a bus headed for California. With a quick wave of the mist they made their way to the back of the bus, and took a much deserved sleep in the cushiony poke a dot chairs.

So, the trio was absouletley fucked when they stepped out of the bus. One, the three furies had come to kill them, but with some quick thinking they managed to get out of the bus. Two, the bus had sort of kinda exploded. Now a normal person would have freaked out, and ran seeing the bus destroyed but the three just stared.

"Well shit." Percy muttered to the group, "At least the mortals were able to get out of there because of the gas leak, but…" The three had almost instantly been flagged down by the bus driver who looked sternly at the boys before smiling.

"Thank you boys!" He laughed a little bit before sounding worried, "You saved everyone when you smelled that gas leak, is there anything we can do to thank you?" The man had a deep voice before shaking his head, "Where are my manners, my name is Fredrick Foghorn, owner of Foghorn transportation, and with your help I save my customers _and a pr nightmare._ " The last part was whispered but the boys heard him. They were stunned for a few seconds, and looked at each other quietly.

"Well sir…" Luke began to make up a very well thought up lie that made the bus driver shake his head, and grin.

"Well then, I will have a car waiting to pick the three of you up in a couple of minutes, here is my card. If you ever need anything call me." The said owner began to leave, Percy and the boys began to twiddle their thumbs before a black limousine pulled up next to them.

"Mr. Castellan?" A tall man in a dark suit asked the boys.

"That's me." The sandy haired teen said.

"I will be your ride to D.O.A studios." The three nodded, and were ushered into the limousine. Inside were assortments of food and drinks, "Please, help yourself the young master has asked me to take good care of you." The three were still in shock as they passed the time eating and sleeping.

-(I won't make much more cuts I promise ;_;)

The trip was smooth except for one hiccup. The trip had made an unexcpected stop at the Lotus Casino. Normally, a shit ton of games, free food, and an all access card were enough to thrill every kid. However, Percy was unlike any kid. Of course he followed his friends around, and they played games , but he just sat back and watched.

"Sir." A scratchy high pitched male voice stuttered to say. Percy looked up at the man before squinting his eyes. The man had strands of reddish hair poking from his worker uniform, and he had a very buff chest, but Percy couldn't help but feel something off about him, "You need to leave." He whispered while pointing to an older lady wearing a set of clothes making her look like the Queen of England. She was walking around with a pet dark brown chihuahua.

Percy looked up at the guy, and back to his friends who were still in a trance like state, "Listen dude, thank you for trying to keep me away from a potential pedophilr, but I have got to stay with my friends." He began to walk off before the man grabbed him, and threw him on the ground.

"Listen, boy you need to get out of here before anything bad happens." Percy shook his head and looked at him. Very bright grey eyes peered back at him, "Lord Poseidon would destroy Olympus if you were killed." He whispered as he pulled Percy up, "...And the Chimera will kill you!"

Upon hearing its name the beast looked towards the two, and began barking. It seemed like no one cared as it transformed into a hulking beast, "Shit." Percy's monotone voice was mixed with a sudden urge to leave as he ran towards his friends. Grabbing them he sped off towards the entrance.

"HEY…" Grover called out as they began to pick up speed.

"Chimera!" Percy called out which received a loud 'oh' from both Luke and Grover who had been engrossed in the game. They were calling it close as the beast was catching u to Percy who was definitely slowed down by his two friends. As they got close, and much complaining that they could run Percy through the two campers out of the casino doors. He was about to jump out, but the Chimera slashed him causing him to stumble through the door. Three golden arrows sprouted through the beast's neck, and Percy blacked out as he was surrounded by his friends.

It was almost like a flash, but Percy saw a man with pearly white teeth, bright gold hair, and a stethoscope around his neck. The man who seemed to be wobbling looked at the eyes of Percy before smiling sadly, "You're awake!" He moved some sweat out of his eyes, "My dad had sent me to this place because he got a note that said you needed medical assistance which he could not help with." The man was staring at Percy who had just noticed that his shirt was missing.

He found one, and put it on, "I'm sorry for whatever the fuck you've gone through man." The doctor said as he frowned, "The names Doctor Smith, Joe smith." Percy looked at the man with his murky eyes before shrugging.

"Thanks." He muttered as he sat up, "I would have survived I always do." It was a low monotone phrase, but the doctor had heard him. The man was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"YO Perce I am glad you are ok!" Grover called out to Percy. The boy opened a door only to see Grover in a driver's seat, "Dr. Smith gave us a ride in his ambulance, and let me tell you this thing can haul ass…" Grover didn't get to finish his sentence as Luke facepalmed from the passenger seat.

"Anyways Percy, we are just pulling up to D.O.A are you ready?" Luke asked the son of Poseidon who just looked in hollow eyes before nodding. The three jumped out of the car, and started walking towards the entrance.

"Hey, so Charon likes money, and since my dad wanted me to help you...Catch." Joe tossed Percy a knapsack. Brown eyes reflected gold as the three saw a full bag of drachalams, "You better hurry, and get Zeus's bolt back before…" There was a large crackle of thunder, "...That happens."

The three ran inside the recording studios, and were faced with several people sitting around a lobby. The three walked up to the front desk. A small plaque sat on the front desk that read 'Charon.' Percy stared at the man who just yawned, "All dead people have to wait in line before riding the ferry to the underworld." He looked at the two demigods and saytr before his eyes widened, "I'm sorry, but the living does not belong here, and nothing you say can change my mind since Eurydice…" Percy tossed the bag on the desk. The man picked it up, and weighed iit in his hands before finally opening it up. He gasped, "Well... I mean… _skataa_ … Follow me." He harshly snapped as he opened the elevator which soon began to fill with the souls of the dead.

The line to get into the underworld was completely breathtaking. Well that is to say if said person examining the scene was a complete and utter boring individual like Charon who just smiled at the sight while sighing. The trio looked at the man who seemed to be getting off by staring at the line, and just shrugged as the ferry came to a stop, "Don't expect me to be back here." The man laughed as he kicked everyone off of his ferry.

The three began walking towards the entrance where they saw a massive guard dog with three heads, "Cerberus." Grover muttered as he stared at the guardian of the underworld. The three looked at the dog before Percy looked around. The entire line was being funneled into a amusement park style entrance, and Percy just shrugged his shoulders, "Perce what are you…" Grover began before following Percy who just hopped over the fence to the right of the line. The three had just decided to walk around the building.

Nobody had noticed, and Cerberus still watched the souls entering with his beady eyes. Percy, Luke, and Grover began the long trek towards the castle that held Hades. It wasn't a very long walk. The three walked past the fields of punishment and Grover and Luke nearly puked while Percy looked at the sight, 'That looks to soft a punishment.' He had been thinking about the man being slowly stabbed and healed.

Finally, enough walking had led the three into Hades palace. The building was beautiful in a gothic way. Large gargoyles surrounded the top ever watching the visitors who entered the palace. From where the three campers stood a door was slightly ajar, and that is what they opened. Sitting in a throne was a man with black curly hair, and a frown on his near perfect face. The man peered at the three with his black eyes.

"Honestly I have never had someone go past the gate of the underworld like that." His frown made him mumble, "I wanted to see how you handled the dog." The three looked at the man in shock before he shrugged, "Anyways boy, I am guessing you are here for the bolt?" Percy nodded as Hades closed his eyes, "II don't…" The lord of the underworld opened his eyes quickly before cackling.

"Stupid Demigod." The lord of the underworld stood up, and reached behind his throne before pulling out a crackling blue spear. It was Zeus's lightning bolt, "I may not be able to control this power, but I can sure kill you!" The voice was not like Hades's earlier tone, and this caused the three to scatter before a bolt came out of the end, "Woah! I wasn't expecting that much power." It seemed like someone was controlling the body of Hades.

It did not take Percy long before he started charging Hades. The bolt turned towards Percy,m and jsut in the nick of time the son of Poseidon dodged it. The lord of the underworld just held up the bolt as Percy came down with a hard slash.

It felt like intercepting a wall however, and Percy began stepping back from the power. The lord of the underworld began charging up another blast, but Luke cut his shoulder, "Ah stupid Hermes!" Hades roared as he turned towards Luke, and fired the bolt. The son of Hermes was quick however, and easily evaded the bolt with thief like reflexes.

"That's enough." A feminine voice was heard as vines shot up around Hades's body, "I've had enough of you." A beautiful woman walked through the doors of the palace carrying a small flask. She walked up to her husband before tipping the liquid down his throat.

"You dumb whor…" Hades voice was muffled as the liquid made its way down his throat and into his stomach.

The woman looked at the boy and gave a small wink, "Hello." It was a simple greeting but lust rolled off in waves, "I'm Persephone." Grover instantly began to swoon over the goddess as she looked back at her husband who was slowly shaking his head before looking around, "Hey dumby we have guest."

Hades looked at the three before clarity filled his eyes, "Ah you must be here for the bolt I don't…" He looked down at his vine trapped body before scoffing. He completely obliterated the vines with raw energy before looking at the bolt in his hand, "I have no need for this." He tossed the object towards Percy, "Look tell my brother I was under the influence of some very powerful drug, and I had ordered a fury to retrieve the bolt." The man looked at the group with interest, "I am sorry for any trouble I have caused you." He looked at his wife who smiled happily at him. You could tell Hades eyes brightened with mischief at this.

Being a knowing person Percy got the hint with a miniscule blush on his cheeks, "Lord Hades, we request assistance to Olympus." Luke said as he looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yes, yes of course." Hades muttered while staring at Persephone. He waved his hand and the three were instantly surrounded by shadows. The screams of the damned were heard as they were transported from the underworld to new york's empire state building.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked in a low voice as Luke grinned,

"Why my boy, we are here at mount Olympus!" Luke exclaimed as people looked at the young boys with confusion, "Or sorta kinda." Percy looked at the son of Hermes who led the two through the lobby before stopping at the front desk, "Key to Olympus please." Now to any normal person it looked like a smug kid was asking for something that didn't exist, but to the security guard who looked at the three he just sighed.

"Look kid there is no such thing here go along and play with your friends." He tried shooing them away to which Luke became angered. He was about to go off on the man before Percy held him back.

"Please sir." Percy asked in a hushed tone while handing the man a golden drachma. The front desk guard just laughed after seeing the coin, but shrugged,

"Here kid." The two looked at Percy who just shrugged before snagging the key to the elevator. As the three got into an empty one they put the ky into a small hole at the top of the number pad and turned it. Instantly a great band began playing as the machine shot upwards at alarming speeds that probably broke the standard safety codes for elevators.

As the doors opened each of the three gasped, "Oh my god." Grover exclaimed as the city slowly focused into their sights, "It's absolutely breathtaking!" The three began to run towards the large parliment like building.

They passed several street vendors, and minor gods and goddesses who looked at the three boys in shock before shrugging and continuing their normal day. The boys made it too the building, and began opening the very large doors. There was arguing, :,,,He will be here he is my son!" The ground began to rumble a little bit.

"We will see in 3 min…" The room boomed before completely stopping as the doors were opened to reveal Percy, Luke, and Grover staring at the gods, "Well look what we have here." The voice boomed as it looked at Percy, "I do hope you have brought what was requested of you?"

Percy nodded before throwing the bolt at Zeus who caught it, and began laughing, "Ah Poseidon how wrong I was." The brown haired sea god looked at Percy who smiled at his son, "Tell us the story young Perseus." Zeus exclaimed.

Percy looked at the king of the gods before sighing. He recapped exactly what happened, and made sure to talk about how someone was trying to get him out of the lotus casino. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone move slightly but he couldn't turn in time to see who it was. He made sure to leave out how people helped kill Medusa, and how Joe was sent by Apollo. The king of the gods stroked his beard as Percy told about his fight with Hades, "...It seemed as though he was controlled." Percy finished his description to a nodding

"But what matters most?" A woman with stormy grey eyes asked as Percy stared up at the goddess with sad eyes.

"That's personal." He said which shocked the gods and goddess as he knew something that the goddess of intelligence did not. Poseidon looked at his son with a knowing sad smile, and so did Apollo who had been guiding his son's operation on the boy, 'Poor kid, that is some tough shit.' Apollo thought as he looked up to catch his sister staring at him, and Poseidon with a we need to talk face.

"Since it seems that is all Percy, Grover, and Luke I permit you all to stay on Olympus tonight!" He clapped his hands causing electricity to rumble between them, and the king of the gods vanished in a shocking way. Poseidon ran up to his son and enveloped him in a hug.

"Great job Percy!" He said as Percy looked as his dad, and gave a small smile before turning his face back into an expressionless on, "I will treat you to an excellent meal!" The god of the seas exclaimed as he led his son towards a very blue ocean like palace that could possibly be described as Atlantiss. Grover had left by himself to go check out the minor gods and goddess while Luke laughed and smiled with his father. As they caught up small sad smiles adorned each of their faces as they left the throne room.

"What did he lose?" Artemis asked as Apollo looked her straight in the eyes. He looked kind of depressed.

"Well, Artemis, or should I say guy from the Lotus Casino?" Apollo looked at her with a knowing smile. Artemis had a slight gold tint on her face barely noticeable, "He failed to save his secret." Apollo tried phrasing the words correctly as he did not want to tell anybody about what he had seen.

"What secret?" Artemis asked with prying eyes. Apollo zipped his lips and tossed away the key, "Tell me now." Artemis pulled out her bow, and aimed it at Apollo who visibly paled. The god of music shivered.

"I'm sorry Artemis, but that is something I really can't say it." Apollo had decided his resolve long ago when he saw the gruesome sight. He would not tell anybody. It was Percy's burden to bear. Artemis stared at her brother, and sat with her bow string pulled back. She knew he wasn't going to give up, and it really aggravated her. It was something about Percy that she just wanted to know anything that happened to him, and it was driving her absolutely insane. She was flustered and decided to let out some steam.

-About a year later-

Percy's hollowed eyes looked up at the ceiling of the Poseidon cabin. He had been having the same nightmare lately. A booming voice continually taunted him while a mad scientist like man laughed about his greatest creation. Percy was confused at what it meant, but as usual he went for his morning routine. Recently his muscles had been building. Last year his twelve year old body had been slowly building a foundation, but now it seemed he had been having growth spurts, and his body slowly began to change.

Of course it was not a freakish gains, but his body was definitely better than the average thirteen year old. His quiet demeanor had not changed though, and the only people he conversed with were Luke and Grover. Percy began jogging back from his workout when he heard a cry.

"Thalia's tree has been poisoned!" Someone exclaimed as Percy rounded the corner to see Chiron and a Demeter camper staring at the destruction. It seemed like a dark ooze was slowly bubbling out of the side, and Chiron had been shaking his head.

"This is bad." He muttered as the sun started rising, "This is really bad." Slowly campers began running onto the scene. They were all panicking as many people started freaking out. Nobody knew what to do. Percy had been staring at the ooze and running through his head what kind of poison it could have been.

"Lernaean Hydra." Percy muttered as he finally saw a blue spot bubbling from the tar like ooze. Chiron turned to the boy.

"What did you say?" The trainer of heroes stared intently at the child of Poseidon who had randomly said the great monsters name.

"This type of poison is most commonly associated with the Lernaean Hydra." Percy quietly said, "It is known to bubble blue at the source of the stab and this…" He pointed towards the blue ooze, "Definitely shares similarities with that poison."

"Is there any cure?" Chiron had not known of anything that could cure the poison in he past. Percy shook his head no and Chiron sighed.

"However…" Chiron looked at Percy who had put his fingers on his chin, "The Golden Fleece might be able to do it." Chiron stared at the child of Poseidon whom causally determined a cure for an incurable poison.

"You're incredible Percy." The trainer of heroes said as many Athena campers looked at him in shock of his knowledge, "Everyone, senior leaders meet in the big house _now_." Chiron had said the last word with such authority that everyone quickly followed out his orders with campers doing their normal tasks and cabin leaders meeting in the big house.

"Listen campers, in Mr. D's absence Thalia's tree has been poisoned, and we are in dire need of a quest." Chatter began to flow throughout the group as many eyes turned towards Percy who had identified the poison, "As you know Percy here has already determined the cure for this deadly poison, and thus should go on the quest." Many people nodded and eventually everyone agreed, "It seems that we have come to an agreement, Percy, what say you?"

Of course with the eyes of the older campers Percy couldn't say no, "I guess." Was the only thing that could be heard in the quiet room.

"It is decided then!" Chiron said while tapping the ground with his hoof, "Percy, go see the oracle." Percy sighed as he got up, and began walking to the attic. Percy opened the door and was greeted by the familiar corpse like girl.

"Uhh break a leg?" Percy more of questioned the oracle. Slowly a green mist began leaking out of her mouth. The room began filling with the murky mist and Percy just looked at the cursed girl with sad eyes:

 _The sea of monsters has what you seek_

 _Clashing rocks your fate must meet_

 _Strengthen your ears or you'll fall to tears_

 _The fleece shall return and bring back many years_

Percy walked back to the other cabin leaders, and began repeating the prophecy. The group began to burst in chatter as they began dissecting the prophecy. 'Obviously the place he was headed to was the sea of monsters, and the Symplegades were the clashing rocks. So a monster that you must avert your ears too?' Percy's mind began to flow as he started going through the monsters in his encyclopedia like mind, 'Sirens it seems.'

The campers continued to discuss among themselves to which Percy just stood up, and began walking back to his cabin, "Percy my boy are you not going to discuss the meaning of the prophecy?" Chiron asked the quiet son of Poseidon who shrugged.

"I've already figured out the important parts, and I'll need to get a team together so that is where I'm going." Percy then walked off leaving the campers in shock, 'What a very smart child of Poseidon.' The trainer of heroes watched his new trainee stalk off towards the Hermes cabin.

Percy had decided on his original team of Luke and Grover. Only to figure out that Grover was beginning his training as a searcher for Pan, and Luke had gone to see his mother for the entire summer. He was in a real bind because he definitely didn't want the annoying Annabeth on his adventure, and he definitely didn't want anyone who couldn't defend themselves. Percy took his time to decide before he finally made up his mind.

The time had come for Percy to go on his quest and Chiron had hoped he had chosen wisely because the camp needed Thalia's tree to protect the camp from any monster attack. The horse like man had trotted up to the Poseidon cabin only to see a letter taped to the door:

 _Dear Chiron, I've decided to set sail towards the sea of monsters a tad bit early because I needed an early start. My dad has given me a nice dinghy to sail with, and I decided to take off early. Also nobody in camp seemed up to the task, sure eager, but none that I fully trust. Anyways sincerely Percy._

Chiron sighed before his head nearly exploded as Annabeth arrived with a backpack on. She took the note and nearly woke the entire camp because she had been hoping to go off on her first ever quest. Chiron didn't promise her anything, but she seemed to think she would have easily gone on the quest because of her book smarts, but of course Percy had a bad experience with the girl and did not want anything to do with her.

"ACHOO!" Percy had sneezed, and wiped his nose. He had been willing the ship to go towards the sea of monsters. Percy seemed to know where every island was and how to pilot his ship there. Along the horizon from his ship Percy could see a massive wall of rocks. He gulped at first when he finally got to the opening, "Well I have no dove." Percy muttered as a thought came to his mind, "Well..."

Percy grabbed a towel from his cabin, and threw it into the ocean. With a tug on his gut he willed a wave to carry the towel through the rocks, and counted. Slowly the rocks began to close, and the chances of making it through seemed quite slim. After an agonizing wait and the towel almost making its way to the other side Percy was greeted by a gruesome sight. His poor towel had been torn to shreds by the rocks.

Percy looked fearless as he moved his ship around, "18 knots will do." His mind had calculated how fast the rocks moved, and at what speed the wave had been flowing and decided on the correct speed to move through the Clashing Rocks comfortably. With a familiar tug the boat zoomed forward. The tide had been pushing him forward, but the rocks were closing in faster this time and Percy cursed.

"Any god listening uh I need a little help." He looked up and sighed his dad couldn't help him because he had been hanging out with his brother Triton, and no other gods controlled the seas o Percy was definitely in a bind. He was so very close to the edge, but he wasn't going to make it, it seemed. Well a large pull caused the entire ship to lurch forward, and it popped out of the Symplegades with a hair of an inch, "Thank you very much." Percy said to whichever god had helped him. He knew his dad wasn't listening and no other god had been able to control the ocean. Well I mean the moon… Percy looked up at the rising moon with a smile "Thanks Artemis." As he said her name his heart beat rose, and it seemed like the moon began shining a little brighter as if heeding his voice.

Percy had made it through the clashing rocks, and the prophecy fluttered through his head as he recalled the sirens that came next. Apparently in the ancient myths strong willpower allowed many heroes the ability to withstand their song. From what the prophecy said Percy needed to be strong as he passed by their island and he soon figured out why.

Percy looked at his dad with a smile. It had been a while since he saw the man, and he wanted to talk about all of the things he had been doing in the recent months. His mother then appeared which freaked Percy out, but then she ran up to him and hugged him. Almost instantly water formed at Percy's eyes. This was all he ever wanted a family who cared about him, but then two silver eyes stared back at him, "...Stupid idiot."

There Percy was without any of his clothes. He was slowly losing his mind as he looked at his mother and father. Slowly their skin started to melt away and all around him was the hollow bones of different people. Somehow Percy knew that each of the bones were his friends. He began to cry, but then two soft arms wrapped around him.

Almost instantly the vision Percy had been seeing shattered. He was brought back to reality, and just in time because he had to quickly maneuver his ship to dodge the extremely jagged rocks that surrounded the sirens island. He looked at the sight and felt warm water hitting his cheeks. It was his tears. They had been flowing ever since his vision, and when he thought of the silver eyes they suddenly stopped. Percy had been instantly comforted by the eyes and was slowly beginning to think to himself that he lost his mind.

He could feel the ship closing in on the island that held the fleece, and it would have been safe travels if it weren't for the ocean turning a dark almost black blue. A very large man began to rise from the sea. A small whirlpool began forming around him, and when he opened his mouth a loud booming noise resounded throughout the sea.

"Ahf' ymg' ah lw'nafhnah ehye?" It was like complete gibberish was coming forth from his mouth, and Percy honestly looked as confused as the next man. Of course he had seen some weird shit, but this takes the cake.

"What?" Percy had switched to ancient Greek as the beast began to cackle or what seemed to be a cackle because the entire sea began to shake.

"A Greek, is it?" The beast like man asked in his or its dark booming voice. Percy nodded his head a little shocked the creature understood him, "I am Galav'n, prophete of Nyctelios, who are you young greek?" The man seemed calm and collected besides his insane grin which adorned his face.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." The man began his booming laugh again shaking Percy's boat as if it was a small toy.

"Ah'legeth r'luhhor." The man continued to roar with laughter, "What are you here for young demi-god?" Even though a whirlpool had formed Percy's boat had stayed in the same spot, and even when he tried to use his sea powers the waves did not move. At first Percy wanted to keep that to himself, but this man was seemed to be very powerful and very dangerous, and Percy was not stupid.

"The golden fleece is nearby I wanted it to cure a poisoned tree." Percy didn't dare tell the prophet where or what the tree signified.

"Ahh some Greek nonsense I suppose." Galav'n muttered as his wicked smile was displayed, "Would you happen to mean this?" Slowly a massive hand rose out of the sea holding the Golden Fleece, "I had come looking for his item as well because I thought it could release my master, but it seems to hold slightly less power than I would need." He looked at the son of Poseidon who stared blankly back at the man, "Your quiet demeanor intrigues me young one. What's say we have a game?"

Percy knew the man wouldn't take no for an answer, and he knew he probably wouldn't survive the game, but he needed the fleece and thus needed to accept the paradox like question, "Sure." He muttered as the creature began to laugh.

"Well of course you accepted." His grin produced a purple array of savage teeth. Instantly he was in front of Percy, "I find you quite interesting son of Poseidon, not even a flinch or a sense of fear." He sniffed the air before looking at the emotionless boy, "That's it hmm? You're an enigma you have already seen the end." The man laughed again before he held up his finger in a gun like motion, "All you have to do is absorb this blast."

Before Percy could react a cosmic beam of galactic energy shot out of the prophets finger and into Percy. Instantly darkness in Aser Percy's vision and his body went limp on the ship's deck, "Hehe if you ever wake up I guess you'll be needing this, and I always keep my word, hmm?" Percy's fingers twitched which caused the man's purple teeth to appear, "Very interesting I'll even throw in a free trip back to America." The man tossed the fleece just out of reach, and faded in an abyssal blue like mist which drifted away. The flew up in a cyclone like hurricane and flew towards The United States.

Percy had been floating in darkness when he saw it. 'It' could be described as a grotesque, monster like cyclops whose body was infested with hideous worms. The creature was sleeping but the raw power that rolled off of him was enough to make the son of Poseidon shiver. He had never been scared, but right now he couldn't breath. The pressure was overwhelming and the creature seemed to be looking at Percy. Not looking but resonating as Percy tried to take a breath the creature did as well.

It was a scary feeling to drown. As a son of Poseidon, Percy was able to breath underwater, but right now it was as if every right he had was taken away, "...Destroy…" It was an ancient voice, but Percy knew it was the sleeping monster, "...Them…" Percy was confused did it want him to kill something? "...To breathe…" Percy was on the verge of seeing Hades before he gurgled.

"I will…" He barely got the words out but it seemed to make the beast happy as dark liquid began to flow over towards Percy. He shimmered in the same galactic like aura Galav'n had shot at him. Just like that Percy woke up and instantly threw up. It was as if his entire being wanted to leave his body. Slowly he regained his senses and took in his surroundings. It seemed as if his sixth sense of the sea had heightened and showed that he was near New York. The Golden Fleece caught his eye and he smiled, 'Man of his word it seems.'

As Percy got into the camp it seemed as though children of Apollo were trying to heal the tree, but to no avail. He simply walked up to it and tossed the Fleece causing many to exclaim in anger, but when they saw a ragged Percy they stopped yelling. They finally looked at the Fleece, and back to the slowly disappearing form of the child of Poseidon with mouths ajar. This thirteen year old boy just single handedly went to the sea of monsters, and retrieved a mythical item. He didn't want praise and in fact it seemed he had taken the task as more of a chore than anything.

"Cool…" A camper with blonde hair said as he watched the teenager ascend the steps of his cabin. With haste the boy told Chiron of his arrival, and before the trainer of heroes trotted over to the Poseidon cabin he went to the Thalia's tree. He heard the exclaims of the children of Apollo, but what he didn't expect to hear was, 'Who is she?' Chiron quickly made his way to the tree and saw a gothic looking girl staring back at him with electric blue eyes, and a confused look on her face.

Suddenly, Zeus came down with a bolt of lightning, and looked at the girl with a loving smile before he sent a small zap at her which made her jump, "Hail, Thalia daughter of Zeus." Zeus himself looked at his daughter with a smile, and she just looked absolutely confused to the max. Before she could say anything however Zeus looked directly at Chiron, "Where is he?" Even now Chiron knew exactly who the man was talking about and with a point of his finger the god of the skies quickly made his way to the cabin.

"Where is he going even to miss his own daughter's revival?" The girl sounded mad until the trainer of heroes smiled warmly at her.

"Probably to thank the boy who saved her." The girl looked at the centaur with a big 'oh' plastered onto her face.

"Then I shall thank him as well!" The girl exclaimed as she rushed off towards the blue cabin followed by the centaur. As they got closer you could see Zeus had been preparing to knock. He turned and nodded towards his daughter before lifting up his fist. Three short knocks were followed by a groan as the door opened to reveal a droopy eyed teenage boy with striking black hair and murky eyes.

"Yes?" Was the simple reply the king of the Olympians received, "How can I be of assistance oh lord of the skies." One really didn't know if Percy was being sarcastic or sincere as his voice was completely void of emotion.

"The Olympians wish to hear about your tales in the sea of monsters, shal we postpone?" The king of Olympus actually asked Percy if he minded going to the counsel. It surprised the boy, and not wanting to make bad relations shook his head.

"We can go now Zeus." The lack of formalities was looked over as the king of the skies genuinely felt happy that his daughter had returned. With a clap of his hands lightning absorbed the boy and instantly he was placed on Olympus.

"Now Percy." The voice came from a now giant Zeus, "Please tell us how the entire island which held Polyphemus disappeared?" The young son of Poseidon looked at the god of lightning and then at the entire Olympic counsel, his gaze lingering on Artemis who stared at his eyes before a slight change in her face's pigment appeared.

"I met Nyctelios." That being stated the entire Olympic counselor began to burst with uproar. In fact no one seemed to be calm as Percy stared at the counsel, "I think he gave me some of his power as well." This caused even more panic as Percy began receiving several questions at the same time which started aggravating him. Finally he had enough and yelled at the gods, "Be quiet I'll just tell you exactly what happened." Of course leaving out the silver eyes and what not he thought to himself as he glanced at Artemis.

The group was astonished to learn that Percy had soloed this quest, and even more surprised that he did it because he didn't want anyone getting hurt. He began to tell about how he made it through the clashing rocks again a quick glance at Artemis and a very quick smile that only she seemed to notice which was gladly returned. He recalled how he faced his happiness and fears when he heard the sirens, but wouldn't tell them what happened. Finally he told of his encounter with Galav'n. He played a treacherous game, but everyone understood why he did it.

"Very interesting Percy if there is anything I can help you with in the future please let me know; saving my daughter was an act of kindness that will never receive a blind eye." His wife looked a little mad but sighed as her husband looked happy. Everyone left the throne room except for Artemis, Percy, and Poseidon. Percy looked at the goddess of the hunt and his dad with his hollowed eyes.

"Dad give me a second I'll be over at your palace in a second." The god of the seas nodded and flashed away leaving Percy and Artemis alone, "I just want to say thank you for all you've done." Percy was not only referring to the clashing rocks, but also to the sirens which she didn't know about.

"I have no idea what it is with you, but it is like I can not leave you to die." She stared at the boy in front of her with prying eyes, "Who are you and why am I like this." It was not really a question more of a tell me or die command. At this point Percy really did not know why but his heart skipped beats when staring at the goddess of the hunt.

"My name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and…" He hesitated as the words just seemed to leave his lips, "I don't know why you are like this, but I feel a strange attraction to you." He didn't understand what it was, and neither did he. The goddess looked at the bags under the boy's eyes before sighing.

"Very well, Percy I will find out what I can about this. You seem tired so I will do you a favor and teleport you to Poseidon's temple." Percy thanked her and as soon as he got to the building with Artemis he received a hug. He wasn't sure why and he didn't think Artemis knew why she hugged him, but the two instantly scooted back from one another, "Uhhh… Bye." She was instantly gone, and Percy just laid on the massive couch before catching up with his dad about everything that had been happening in his life.

 **Good evening everyone I would have had this up sooner, it alas I now have the absolutely pleasure of being a slave… I mean working a job! Haha anyways time for a little words so the first thing Galav'n said was "Who are you young one?" Which he said in a language Percy understood shortly after. The second thing he said is "Fake God." He is referring to Poseidon being the god of the seas. Anyways the villain is still from the Percy Jackson series and you all shall be quite surprised when he appears. Lastly shoutout to all my reviewers I love you guys and Here is the update!**

 **Any typos? PM or Review to tell me~**

 **The last thing is anything I hope you read is this:**

 **I strongly dislike the first two books because Percy doesn't see Artemis of course! And I can't develop the relationship very well. Hehe so next chapter prepare your pants because the Pertemis train takes off. Hehehe. Anyways I promise the next chapter will be several times better than this one, and as always:**

 _Review, Like, Favorite~Love Coarvus_


	3. Chapter 3

**Before the haters say it is photoshopped I will use the wise words of Necklace Of Tears if fate has a dealing with it, it is bound to happen. So even if you don't like the fact that my relationships act fast fuck your feelings that is all. I also don't own PJ.**

"Why the fuck am I here." The weather was snowy and besides the military like school nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Because Chiron got wind of two very strong demigods." The words were definitely anger that poorer out of the blondes mouth. She did not like the son of Poseidon one bit; even if he was very attractive for a fourteen year old. The only thing that probably made people back away was his cold face.

She didn't receive a retort. That's the thing he didn't speak unless he wanted too, and that infuriated the daughter of Athena. It was a big slap in the face that basically screamed, 'I'm better than you.' He wasn't trying to be, however, people just seemed to take it that way, and he could care less about their opinions.

The two walked inside of the school's gymnasium to see Grover munching on a couple of sugar cookies, "Hey Percy, Annabeth." Grover swallowed a bite before turning towards Percy, "I smell a very strong monster, and have pinpointed the location of the demigods too those two." He pointed towards two black haired pale kids sitting at a table. Percy decided to walk over and introduce them to the world of demigods. It was the only logical thing to do in this situation.

However, as he was making his way over towards the two, a hulking man wearing a pale black suit intercepted them, "...Children this way…" Now it would have been creepy, but the two decided to follow him, 'Must be the principal.' Percy thought as he followed the two demigods. Grover and Annabeth caught the memo and followed suit.

It was a wild goose chase as the principal led the demigods and satyr around the entire school before leading them to the woods. Percy quietly followed but his companions made enough noise to alert the man of their presence, and once he made it to a clearing backed by a cliff he laughed.

"You two can come out now." He jumped a little in surprise when Percy walked out along with Annabeth and Grover, "Hmm I'm surprised you were able to hide from me, but no matter you are still just no good demigods." He began to laugh like a maniac before his body began to bulge even more. It caused his clothes to rip and tear revealing a hairy willdabeast like creature in the place of the bulking man.

"Uh Mr, Thorne?" A soft female voice whispered from the girl, "Are you alright?" The monster that had replaced began to laugh.

"Ah foolish demigod I almost forget that you all are new to the world of gods and monsters." He began to roar as a tale came out of his back, "I am the manticore and once I deal with these brats I will take you back to my master so he can study you." He began to laugh and step towards the three members of camp half-blood.

Percy uncapped his sword, and charged the monster, "Avoid the spikes from his tail!" He called out as he dodged a wild swing from the manticore before doing an upward slash on the creature's arm. He was reward with a roar and a cut to the monster's skin, 'Tough.' Percy thought as he did a summersault behind to dodge another attack.

That's how the battle would go Percy used his superior reflexes to avoid attacks, and he inflicted light damage before retreating. He used his sword to block lighter blows however and used counterattacks that Luke had instilled into him. The fight was going extremely well until a loud hunting horn could be heard.

Several arrows found their ways towards the Manticore who casually used his bloody tail to block them. He searched the woods before roaring, "Finally a battle worthy of my life and you interfer against the ancient laws!" Several girls came out of the woods before a beautiful fourteen year old girl stared at the monster with pitiful eyes.

"As if, you are indeed a wild monster and it is in my domain to hunt wild monsters." Percy smelt her before he heard her. The aroma of freshly cut pine and the way her voice cared power made Percy's heart skip a beat. The beast roared before he backed up towards the edge of the rocky cliff.

Suddenly he started squirming before thrashing around and grabbing something in his hand. Percy looked at his ring which was glowing red before he sighed, 'Dumbass.' Percy thought to himself as the Manticore lifted something in his hand before grinning. He used his other hand to grab at the air before pulling a Yankees cap off of Annabeth's head.

"For a daughter of Athena you are quite dumb." Arrows soared towards the Manticore who casually lifted his tail up before looking over the edge, "Even I am not dumb enough to challenge a goddess, and boy." He looked at Percy with hunger in his eyes. He picked his lips, "I'll remember this." That's when the monster jumped. Everyone rushed over to the edge until a helicopter could be seen flying off into the distance.

"Shit." Percy whispered as he turned towards the hunters of Artemis. He looked past them and not even paying them any kind walked right through them, "Are you two alright?" The two pale children just stared at Percy before slowly nodding. They seemed to be in shock at what had happened, "Good, now we need to leave…"

A hand landed on the child of Poseidon shoulder, "Boy are thy not worried about thy comrade in arms." It was a harsh voice that was filled with pain and anger. The murky eyes of Percy looked up towards the onyx eyes of the girl who had questioned him.

"It's a kill or be killed world." He cared surely, but right now he had to finish his quest. He looked back at the two people before opening his mouth as to say something, but the girl who he replied to was furious.

"Boy…" Anger flowed through her voice. The entire time Artemis stared at the confrontation going on in front of her interested in what Percy would do, "How dare you not even try to save that young maiden. This is what is exactly wrong with males, they…" Now it was Percy's turn to go off on the lady, but he was more refined.

"Look lady, you talk like you're several years older, and knowing the Greek mythology you probably are." The girl narrowed her eyes, "You've been with Artemis for possibly long time so she must have a power to make you immortal…" He rambled slightly, "Anyways, that means you have plenty of battle experience to know that in the situation I could do nothing." The girls were shocked at his intelligence, "So, I decided to complete the quest we had been assigned and look for ways to save Annabeth after this entire thing was over, _girl_."

The girl was honestly surprised at how far in advance the boy had thought ahead and scoffed at him, "Thy could have…" Percy stared at her eyes before his already thin tolerance for stupid people collapsed..

"What?" Percy growled, "It seems like nothing is enough for you." The girl was furious who did he think he was interrupting her, "I could have ran after her and tried which would have failed, and you would have criticized me. When I do the smart choice you criticize me for not doing the stupid choice. I guess with the way you see men; nothing is good enough for you. Is anything that I do good enough for you?" Percy was furious with the girl he had been talking to, and he stalked off towards the cliff before jumping off.

Cries were heard as Grover rushed over with the two demigods. Only to hear a sigh of relief from the unlikely goddess of the hunt who saw Percy standing on top of a massive whirlpool. He started breathing hard and the rotating currents died down. He made the water rise up, and he set himself on top of the cliff.

"I'm sorry for that I was just releasing some steam." He said in a low voice as he looked at the people who stared at the boy in complete shock, "Anyways we should be going…" Percy ushered to the three non hunters.

"P-Percy." A soft voice said before the person releasing the voice coughed, "Stay with us tonight and I'll have my brother take you to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow I have things I need to discuss with her." Her words made Percy nod slightly. He knew that Artemis wanted to ask the girl if she would be a hunter, but she wanted Percy around because her heart was beating hard when he had jumped off of the massive cliff, "Girls set up camp."

Many were still shocked at what the saw, but the girl snapped out of it quickly and rushed to prepare their campsite. They set up quickly and were even kind enough to have a tent for Percy, Grover, and the boy who was named Nico. The girl was named Bianca and they told their entire story to the son of Poseidon and Grover. It wasn't long before Artemis herself came towards their small campfire.

"Ahem Percy and Bianca can you come with me you, and you two." She pointed towards Grover and Nico, "Get some rest we have an early morning." The boy was about to talk before she cut him off, "I know what you are going to ask and yes your sister will be fine she will talk to you when she comes back." This effectively shut the boy up.

The beautiful goddess led the two towards her tent. The onyx eyed girl was there and she looked at the two with calculating eyes. As soon as Artemis, Bianca, and Percy sat down the girl began by introducing herself as Zoë lieutenant of the hunt. She then explained what they did. Percy zoned her out as he just looked at the auburn haired beauty who had been staring at Bianca intently.

"...Yes I, Bianca Di Angelo, accepts the oath of maidenhood." A shimmering light enveloped Bianca. Percy looked uninterested as Zoë got up and led Bianca out of the tent. As she was exiting she gave a look towards her mistress, and with a quick wave of Artemis's hand left the tent. Before he could react Artemis stood up and looked at him with the eyes of an animal.

"Here you are again Percy." She whispered in a husky voice as the son of Poseidon stood up as well, "Whenever you show up in my life you constantly make me feel these strange emotions, why?" She had put a hand on Percy's abdomened and beat began to build up amongst the two. Of course Percy knew why. It was obvious to him now that he was staring into her beautiful silver eyes.

This was the person the Fates had tied his string too. This was his true love, but as usual Percy feigned innocence and acted as if he didn't know. He wasn't quite sure if this was truly 'love' however he surely didn't want her to quit the physical contact.

"You make me feel very strange to Artemis, maybe it's you?" This question for a question caused Artemis to contort her face. The boy had just flipped her question on her, but he brought up a good point: What if it was her who was causing this?

"...ce me…" Artemis muttered. Percy truly didn't hear her and he leaned in to hear her better.

"What was that?" His voice carried a sort of attraction that Artemis longed for and she couldn't help but rush what she wanted to say.

"Embraceme." It was complete gibberish, and Percy was not google translate so he had a tough time understanding and he leaned closer, "I said embrace me you…" she couldn't finish her sentence as Percy's buff fourteen year old arms wrapped around her. She was in absolutes ecstasy, and wanted nothing more to stay in that comfortable position for the rest of her life. His warmth complimented her warmth and so on. Percy had felt the same way and only held her tighter upon realizing this fact.

However, like most great things it had to come to an end. Percy started to loosen his arms. Though, Artemis wasn't having that as she drug him over to her bed, "No." She whispered into his ear, "Try anything and I castrate you." It was a hollow threat Percy knew. Seeing nothing wrong with the situation he just wrapped his arms around her and snuggled closely with the goddess.

Morning came quickly, and the weight on Percy's shoulder was immense. He looked over, and saw the beautiful auburn goddess laying on his shoulder. Piercing silver eyes stared at him like a huntress stares at her prey. In her head thoughts shot through her head at a rapid pace. Though, every single one of those melted when a soft smile appeared on the son of poseidon's face. Well she had slept in the same bed as a man, but it didn't seem wrong. In fact it seemed completely right.

Percy quickly got up, and waited for the silver eyes beauty to as well. He quickly hugged her and sighed as he finally found what he was looking for. Though, now wasn't the time to say that as the goddess seemed deep in thought, but still warmly accepted the hug. The two exited the tent too see no one awake which was a relief. Soon, however, that changed and the camp was buzzing. Artemis sent in a request to her brother and everyone watched as the blazing sun chariot came into view.

A white Ferrari zoomed into camp as the sun god jumped out of his coupe. He was wearing impossibly dark sunglasses and an extravagant tourist getup, but seemed thrilled to see a bunch of ladies nonetheless. He strolled up to the nearest one before an arrow landed right in front of him. He slowly looked up with a half grin as he pushed his sunglasses back up and past his eyes.

"Hey, baby sister how's it going?" The person in question growled before calming herself down because of the great mood she was in. The god in front of her really aggravated her, but he was her brother. Begrudgingly she sighed.

"Listen Apollo I need you to take my hunters and these campers to Camp Half-Blood. Father has given me a solo hunt and they will be staying there for a while." This was welcomed by several groans and sighs, but the sun god just blinded everyone with his smile.

"Alright sis!" He exclaimed and with a snap of his fingers changed the Ferrari into a standard school bus, of course equipped with A/C. The god grinned and rubbed his hands together as several girls began walking onto the bus. This received a growl from Artemis.

"Do. Not. Flirt." Artemis drew out every word and Apollo quickly just nodded his head in compliance. As everyone got on the bus Percy, Apollo, and Artemis were left together. She quickly glanced at Percy as a soft golden glow adorned her face. Percy just looked at her and with a nod headed towards the bus. Apollo stared intently at the sight of his sister and the son of Poseidon's exchange. Artemis left with a burst of silver. Apollo turned his vision to Percy who was only a few steps away from the bus.

With a snap of his fingers Apollo changed the vehicle into a black limousine with extra dark tinting. Percy turned to looks at the god but was quickly confused as the man seemed to disappear, "We are waiting on you." Apollo cheerfully stated as he opened the driver side passenger door for Percy to get into. Of course it was Apollo's eyes that gave away his calculating brain.

"Fuckmésaasal"Percy muttered some incoherent Irish before stepping into the dark limousine.

A bright gold flash, and Apollo was sitting next to Percy who just sat there staring at the dashboard, "I understand, so I will go ahead and start with: do anything stupid, and I will be the absolutes least of your worries." Percy looked at the son of Leto with questions in his eyes.

"What do you..?" Now Percy honestly didn't know what he was talking about as he looked through the past couple days in his memory.

"My sister idiot!" He nearly yelled the order at Percy who looked a little confused even though clarity lit up his mind, "I can see the way her hair stuck out on one side, and the small knot on your shirt that is wrinkled where many women love to lie their heads. Not to mention you smell like pines…"

"Ok, ok I get it man." Percy said as he stared blankly at Apollo, "You've seen my dignity and how it was lost, you understand right?" The god of the son knew about his scars but he didn't know how they got there. So Percy told him about his abuse to which at the end of it had Apollo in tears. The man laid his hands on Percy, "That's also why I have no idea what love is and I'll tell you a secret." Percy looked around before whispering in Apollo's ear.

The god flipped shit before he started laughing, and laughing until they were almost at the camp, "Listen kid." Apollo said with a small smile, "From what you are describing to me the feeling is mutual. Just remember my earlier statement." The child of Poseidon nodded his head as the limousine flew downwards towards the lake, "I guess that explains the next prophecy…" Apollo had been rambling to himself as Percy decided to finally step out of the nice vehicle. Percy quickly found Chiron and began to explain the events that had transpired in his leave of absence from the camp.

Of course a quest was going to be issued. However the hunters wanted a rematch in capture the flag. After a quick meal Percy was brought up to speed on the plan courtesy of Luke. He was going to guard the flag. Lackey duty one might think, but this was the hunters of Artemis so everyone shied away from the job. Percy who didn't care about the trivial game decided to just sit down and wait for some action.

Well he soon got it in the form of Zoë sprinting straight towards him. He grinned as she closed in on him. Two daggers fell from her sleeves as she intended on finishing the fight with her speed. Bad news for her, however, as Percy had layered the ground with water. She kept running at Percy, but it only seemed as if she was getting farther and farther away. She glared daggers at him before stopping.

"You coward." She yelled as Percy began to laugh, "Does thy mock me?" She took out her bow, and Percy just smirked a wicked grin.

"I am no coward." He replied as the girl just stared at him with hate. He kept adding more water from the river to the ground while whistling.

"Then what does thy call that from the river?" She questioned as she pointed to the ground, "Thy will not fight me?"

Percy's face just returned back to an unreadable facade, "No, I respect your skill with the blade, and don't get me wrong I would love to challenge you." He looked down at his shaking hands itching for battle, "However, this is not a game where I can afford to fight you." The girl just stared at Percy a small ounce of respect whent through her body as she just heard the battle horn signaling another defeat at the hands of Percy.

Everyone came towards the camper's flag to just see Percy sitting down as the lieutenant of the hunt stared at him. Percy stood up and walked towards the campers. It would have flowed smoothly if the oracle didn't decide to take a stroll towards the creek. Campers with their mouths agape parted way as she walked right up to Zoë, and then the green mist flowed out of the Oracle of Delphi's mouth.

 _Campers and Hunters together shall prevail_

 _Or the quest shall end without fail_

 _The titaness knows the way_

 _Home of the apples she gives way_

 _Her goddess in chains begins to bleed_

 _As the corrupted fate becomes freed_

Just like the oracle became a limp corpse and Percy just stared at the lieutenant of the hunt, 'So I don't have to say something to her?' Percy thought as a stomping hoof made everyone look towards the trainer of heroes.

"Cabin leaders to the big house!" Everyone followed suit, and each cabin leader made their way towards the big house. Percy stood on the wall and watched as Zoë sat next to Thalia. Everyone was shook up at the sight of the oracle wandering around on her own two feet that Chiron decided to clear his throat, "We are here to discuss the quest." Everyone began talking amongst themselves before Zoë spoke.

"So, thy Lady Artemis is in chains near the garden of Hesperides, and the hunters shall work together, but what is this about a corrupted fate." Many began to wonder the same as obviously no one knew of such a person whose fate was corrupted. Percy as well couldn't decipher this prophecy as his fate was pulled out and handled by the Fates themselves.

"Now, my dear Zoë who shall you take on your quest?" Her eyes instantly darted to Percy who was analyzing the entire room out of boredom, "Him." Out rage consumed the room as many wanted to go on the quest to see the 'corrupted fate', "And…" She did another once over of the cabin before pointing to Thalia, "...Her." Again many people were angry, but with a hoof slammed on the ground they soon quieted down.

"I assume you will also take some of your hunters?" Chiron asked the girl who nodded, "Very well, a van shall be prepared early in the morning by Thalia's tree." Zoë nodded and Percy stared intently at the floor before it clicked. He would be enraged because of Artemis being captured. Slowly a different kind of heat built up in his chest at the thought of Artemis being taken prisoner.

He was mad just thinking about it, and headed off towards the arena to blow off some steam. He set up the a very difficult automation, and began sparring. Even though it sounded dangerous the automation was fought by groups of Ares campers. Sometimes they won sometimes they lost. So Percy easily destroyed one in a few quick swings to its arms and legs, and a jab to its chest.

Percy still wasn't feeling calm yet so he headed towards the ocean, and began channeling his power to expand its horizons. He created a small whirlpool, and began expanding it. Slowly he had a vast whirlpool that was easily the size of a house. He then smirked and began to make the whirlpool rise until he had a small hurricane about the size of an average billboard. With a gasp he released the small monster and it collapsed back into the sea as fast as it came up. Now Percy was exhausted so he headed back towards his cabin, and passed out.

This is the problem with being a guy. Sometimes they have to pee, and thus go to the bathroom only to see a giant nemean lion staring straight at you. Now Percy is no exception to this as he opened the door to leave the restroom he came face to face with the giant beast. Always one to act quickly he used a nearby sink to blast water in the beast's face; successfully sending it towards the other side of the space museum.

Percy ran like nobody's business towards the girls he had been accompanying on the quest, "Finally you're back, we've been waiting forever…" Thalia started to say as Percy closed in, but kept running.

"Run!" He yelled as he ran right past the girls.

"Why would we do that, boy, we just got our food." A ginger girl said as Percy rolled his eyes but continued running, "Hey get back here and sit dow…" The ignorant girl was cut short as a roar pierced through the entire museum. The four girls turned their heads to see the Nemean Lion with its fangs bared staring at them.

"I'm not an idiot." Percy called back as he was already exiting the building. The girls being hunters of Artemis decided to stay and fight to which Percy thought they were really dumb for, but he had already made a plan to save them even if they were stupid enough to die here. The girls tried pelting the lion with arrows, but its hide was tough and the arrows bounced off like ping pong balls on a paddle.

Percy had made it to the car, and as it turns out Zoë had kept the keys. Percy started to grumble, "Stupid girls, always fucking my day over. Why can't I live an easy life…" He was rambling to himself as he jump started the car, "And now a god damn lion, great what's next skeleton warriors?" He drove the car around the building towards the glass part of the aeronautical exhibit, but something had caught his eye. The girls would have to wait for his dramatic entrance.

The girls had been using tactics of staying away and shooting arrows at the beast in attempts to find its weak spot, but to no avail, "If Percy was here, he could probably have found a way." Thalia said to herself as the ginger girl scoffed.

"He's a boy, he wouldn't know how to do anything if it hit him in the face. Now use that spear and find a weak spot!" The girl called out to Thalia who just stayed out as the girl with fiery red hair growled.

"Calm down Phoebe, we should have followed Percy and left the beast alone." Zoë said as she shot towards the lions head only to have the arrow bounce off.

"I would only follow that boys orders if he fell out of the sky…" Phoebe started as Percy drove the car through the top of the museum, "Are you fucking kidding me." She yelled as the car slammed into the Nemean Lion. Percy jumped out of the front window with his sword drawn, and with one quick stroke stabbed the beast in its roaring mouth.

Just like that he exploded into dust leaving behind a pelt, and a mountain of dust. Percy held out his sword and was about to cap it, " Hold on!" Zoë called out and Percy paused. She walked towards him with vigor as she pointed to the sword, "Where did you get that?" She said the words with so much hate that Percy looked at her like she had two heads.

"It was a gift from my dad?" He replied as if it was the most obvious statement in the world. She glared at the weapon for a few seconds before turning.

"Good job killing that beast by the way." She turned towards a gaping Phoebe and ushered everyone to leave.

"You know I really couldn't have done it without your help. If you all wouldn't have distracted it I wouldn't have been able to do that." The two hunters looked at the boy with awestruck faces before Phoebe turned her head away.

"You're welcome, but you're an idiot you blew up our ride!" She exclaimed, a little respect being built up for the son of Poseidon.

Said idiot scoffed, "Actually it was being watched." The girls turned and looked at Percy, "And yes I do know who was following us, that's why I was a tad bit late."

-Flashback-

On his way towards the Nemean Lion, Percy had seen several monsters walking towards a massive exhibit that said closed for special gathering. Percy rolled his eyes, and snuck into the large prehistoric habitat. Soundlessly, the son of Poseidon crawled and ducked around corners until he found himself on a catwalk staring at an interesting scene. Below him a very large group of monsters had been staring at a very muscular man and another man who was wearing a cloak.

"Yes release the skeleton warriors." The cloaked man sounded like the mad scientist from his weird demigod dreams.

"Stupid mortals don't even know when they have dragon's teeth." The muscular man started laughing before putting the teeth into the ground. Percy watched as skeletal warriors began to emerge from the cracked earth bowing before the man as if awaiting orders, "Good, good. This is the scent of Zoë Nightshade. Seek and destroy." He roared as the skeletons stood up and saluted.

They started walking away, but Percy had other plans for them. His eyes stared at a huge fish tank before it exploded, and water zoomed away sweeping all of the monsters towards the muscular man and mad scientist. As it flowed towards the men he froze it and soon ice needles zoomed towards the two.

"Who dares!" The man roared as his hand swiped away the ice as if it were a strong breeze, "Where are you?" He was looking for Percy, however, he son of the sea had already escaped and headed back to his car.

-End Flashback-

"...And that's what happened." Percy stated as they had 'borrowed' a van from a nearby parking garage.

"So someone is coming for us?" Thalia said as if she was thinking of ways to deal with the new threat. Percy nodded and the drive for the Garden of Hesperides. With Percy driving the group of four had made it to the metal graveyard that Hephasant tossed his failed or partially finished creations into. The sign said in Greek, 'Do not touch.' So of course they made sure to avoid the tempting gold drachmas.

*Creak*

*Creak*

Percy looked to his right and was greeted by a rotting skeleton staring straight at him. Instantly, his reflexes took over and he jumped back. It was a sight to be held as Percy had his sword trained on the lifeless corpse. That's when it struck him. Looking around he saw several bodies and they were all rotting to some degree. The girls caught up to him, and held their hands up to their noses.

"We should run." Percy stated as he turned west and started jogging. The girls decided to listen to Percy, but Phoebe was skeptical.

"Why, boy?" She asked as they entered a massive clearing with towering scrap piles piling up around them.

*Creak*

*Creak*

Two glowing red eyes became visible as Percy looked towards where the noise came. He slowly reached for a water bottle he had been storing in his pocket. With one quick flawless movement he uncapped it, and sent two large icicles towards the red eyes of the golem. The girls just stared at where Percy had launched his attack, and sprinted even faster.

"We are almost there!" Thalia called, and was surprised to see two skeleton warriors standing at the exit. They looked at the group, and with rattling teeth attacked the demigods. Zoë and Phoebe took out their bows, and fired shot after shot at the creatures who just ripped out the arrows as they made contact with their mark. Percy took a second to analyze the situation before coming to the quick solution for not harming the skeletons.

"Thalia, I'm going to need you to summon a bolt of lightning to rain down upon them." The girl looked confused as to why she would need to expend so much power, "Uhhh, constant heat hot enough to be plasma made up of positive and negative electrons that's what makes up lightning. Bones are weak to heat, and if you use a lightning bolt, completely discharging it for a few seconds the…"

"I get it Percy!" What the boy had said caused her brain to hurt, but with a small prayer to her dad she summoned a massive bolt of plasma to strike down on the warriors. Slowly that clicking of their teeth stopped, but that was the least of their problems. With the two skeletons dead the prominent footsteps of a thirty meter tall metal automation could be heard, and before they could sprint away he had come right up towards them.

"Fuck this!" Thalia yelled as she sprinted towards the giant metal guardian. She ran towards his legs, and with all her might took a leap of faith. With her superior physical strength she landed on the automations knee. The machine started to swat at her, but she just slowly climbed up avoiding the hands of the gigantic automation. The move was quite ingenious as the automation began to damage itself by causing it to rip holes in its limbs. As she dodged more attacks she made it to the head.

Seeing this, Percy threw his sword towards the beast, and watched as it ripped into the guardian. Thalia got the hint, and began to release several thousands of volts into the cut. This caused the body to shiver, and with severe creaking it fell down. Percy gave a high five to Thalia, and the group set camp outside the exit of the scraped graveyard. Percy soon let the ever changing world of Morpheus to take control.

"…uck Is this thing working?" Percy heard the voice of Apollo. He looked up to see the sun god using a microphone on a concert stage.

"Hey moron it's a dream of course I can hear you!" Percy muttered causing the sun god to blush.

"Hey it's not that easy, you have something blocking me from talking to you." The god of music rambled, "Before I forget!" Apollo took a shimmering golden form before a more muscular and defined god stood before him.

"Young child of Poseidon be wary of what comes from Tartarus." It wasn't Apollo's voice. Three old voices mixed together could describe it, and Percy had a hunch who was giving him the warning. Just like that, Apollo changed back into his more boyish form, and looked at Percy as if he were a god.

"You just…" he put his finger to his chin, "...It might just be because of the Fates taking over…" Apollo was having trouble wrapping his head around it something about godly form and what not, "...Anyways, guess who got you an all expense paid vactio… I mean ticket straight to my sister!" He said it with such enthusiasm he misspoke.

"Apollo as much as I find that appealing I'd rather try to win her over by myself." Percy had just muttered it, but Apollo's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Percy groaned, "Oops." Slowly the pigment in Apollo's hair faded away and a fire took its place. His normal 'mortal' clothes began fading leaving him with a full suit of Greek battle armor. If that wasn't enough he lunged at Percy with his sword at the child of Poseidon throat.

"I admit that sounded wrong Percy, however, you dare confess your pig like feelings towards my sister, to me?!" Apollos attitude was such a 180, but it didn't startle Percy whose throats started to bleed, "What say you!?" Percy's blank face just stared at Apollo before he sighed, the tip of the blade pressing further into his throat before receding back.

Apollo started laughing as Percy looked at the god in confusion and fear, "I am messing with you bro." He then turned more serious, "I'm just trying to show you that if you mess with my sister man you are going to get it."

"That's why…" The god of poetry began muttering again and Percy groaned, "...I guess I can accept this you are a pretty cool guy Percy…" The son of Poseidon looked at Apollo as if he grew two heads in question, "What, I said I'd accept it as well I'll even lift that curse…"

The sound of shackles clanking could be heard as gold plated cuffs appeared on Percy's arms and legs. With a snap of Apollo's fingers they were gone, "Thanks." The boy was confused on what the curse was.

"Don't mention it _bro_ …" The last part was said in a whisper so that Percy couldn't hear it, "Oh ya it was the curse I had laid on all children of Poseidon; you'll figure it out I know!"

With a flash he was gone and Percy had awoke in his tent, "What a strange guy…" Percy muttered, "However, he's pretty cool." The young man got out of the tent to see that all of the tents had been moved, and in front of him was a very nice train with an open boxcar, "Sunnyside farms." Percy rolled his eyes before he heard the sounds of very heavy footsteps, "Shit." He muttered, "Everyone we have company!"

"Why are you screaming." Thalia asked as she slowly rose out of the tent, "All you had to do was…" She blinked once, twice, and finally a third time, "Um where are we?" It was a simple question to which every girl looked at Percy for an answer he just shrugged and pointed towards the sign reading 'Sunnyside farms.'

"That's not the problem right now.' He said nonchalantly before a roar pierced their ears, "That is." The way Percy's finger pointed led the girls eyes slowly towards a fierce mechanical bull, "The Colchis Bull."

"Run to the open car!" Zoë yelled as the five questers sprinted towards the train's open cart. The bull had decided to follow them, and made sure to ram into several neighboring train cars to make his presence known, "How do we kill it!" Zoë asked no one in particular. Percy started chuckling lightly, "Any suggestion boy?" There she went again calling him a boy which he was, but it sounded like an insult which ticked Percy off.

"Mechanical bull?" He put his finger on his chin as if thinking before jumping on the train, "I'm just a boy how would I know?" Thalia groaned as she jumped on the train. The other two girls followed suit as the bull had to slow down as the train began to take off. He turned , and started running side by side with the campers and hunters.

"By thy gods fine Percy." Zoë yelled at him, "I won't call you _boy_ now how do we take care of this bull!" He grinned as he got his way before cracking his neck.

"Can I borrow your bow?" She looked at him in disgust before relenting. He checked the draw string, and muttered about it being weird before taking an arrow from the huntresses quiver.

"Normal arrows won't work on him he will just breath fire!" Phoebe yelled as Percy just rolled his eyes. He reached in his backpack before pulling out a water bottle. He willed the water to surround the arrow before causing it to spiral around the silver arrow head. He kept spinning the water until it was at a ridiculous speed. He stood in the stance he had memorized from Artemis, and let loose the arrow.

It flew through the air as a screeching phoenix would, and borrowed it's fangs into the bull. Percy smirked, and nodded as he handed an awestruck Zoë her bow back. He then closed his eyes, and fell backwards. That took a lot of control, and he was definitely tired.

The trip probably took longer than five minutes, but when Percy opened his eyes five minutes later he was staring at a magnificent mountain. He looked at the girls who had just finished packing up, and they were about to wake him by foot, but he shot up and started walking off of the cart first.

"Man that is a huge ass mountain." Percy muttered as he looked at the saddened eyes of Zoë. He was confused, but they walked towards it nonetheless. Walking up the mountain was a breeze, and when Percy saw the Garden of Hesperides he was very impressed. Well until four screaming banshees pointing their fingers at Zoë came in.

"Betrayer!" One yelled as Zoë jsut rolled her eyes. The other three stared at Percy with eyes of lust until they heard their sister say that, and they began screaming at her. Percy cuffed his ears, and became very annoyed until he had enough.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as power rolled off his voice, and for a split second his eyes became black, "Holy fuck you all are annoying." He muttered as he walked towards the golden tree.

"Percy wait!" Zoë called out as Percy stopped before looking at the girl who had called out his name, "That's where Landon is!" She called out as Percy slowly turned his head towards the blood red eyes of a one hundred headed dragon.

"Fuck." He said as he did a few somersaults backwards. The dragon seeing this just laid down again, and Percy just sighed in relief, "What the hell, what is…" Garden of Hesperides, golden apples, right. Percy thought before shutting himself up.

"This is my previous home." Zoë muttered as she looked up at the four girls, "Hello _sisters_." She said with hate.

"You are no sister of us." One said before pointing at a path, "To top it off father has said he will punish you!" That's when the world stopped for Zoë who looked at the rest of the adventuring crew with horror.

"Go back." She muttered as a shadow crossed over her face. Percy looked at her, and shrugged before heading back. Back to the path he was going to anyways. The fates wanted him to save Artemis, and so he had to save Artemis, "What are you doing you stupid idiot!" Zoë called out to Percy as he turned and looked at her.

"Well I just met the girl, and I didn't even get her number first off." Percy said with a grin before jogging up towards the summit. He was quickly followed by the rest of the group as the Hesperides just laughed.

"What does thou mean?" Zoë said as Percy's words didn't slip by her, "What does thou mean!" She said a little louder as they reached the top. Percy looked at her, and was about to reply until he looked upon the bloody kneeled form of Artemis, "LADY ARTEMIS!"

Zoë ran with all her might to her mistress as she was followed by Thalia and Phoebe. Percy just looked at the gruesome sight of Artemis as she struggled holding up the sky. A booming laugh came from the other side of the mountain as the General and the mad scientist walked up a staircase.

"Oh my what a sight." The voice seemed to shake the mountain as the man took off his hood to reveal a smirking face that made anyone want to punch it. His brown hair seemed to be stationary in the wind, and his pitch black onyx eyes seemed to revel at the sight of Zoë looking at her mistress with hurt in her eyes, "It's beautiful isn't it the pain the suffering she's going through is multiplied by a few thousand times as the weight of the sky presses into her." The man looked up at Percy who had his head cast down.

"You must be the little rat who ruined my little conference." He tilted his head, and shrugged, "You don't seem like much a threat for the great titan Atlas." He said as he flexed causing his muscles to rip his shirt. He seemed terrified, and being a level higher than Arnold Schwarzenegger was giving him to little credit.

"..." Percy's voice couldn't be heard from the distance as he whispered only slightly. The titan of power lifted his hand to his ear.

"What did you say _boy_?" Percy lifted his head up. No longer were his eyes a far away green. The color slowly drained away as his irises were replaced with black hollow ones.

"Did you do this?" No emotion could be heard in his voice. It was as though the entire phrase of emotion was replaced with nothingness.

"After we captured that Annabeth girl, yes, we used her as bait to drag the goddess of the hunt here, and might I say." He licked his lips, "After this war I will definitely take her for myself." He laughed that however was short lived as it slowly died down when the titan looked at the now walking Percy.

Color began to disappear from his hair, and the outline of his body began to wisp away. Steam began to roll out of his mouth as he eyes began to change from the black color to a glaring red. Atlas unknowingly took three steps back. The girls checking on Artemis looked at the boy in shock. What happened to him?

"...P-pe-percy." Artemis's broken voice could be heard as Percy was only a few steps away from her, "D-d-d-don't.. He is to…" She coughed up blood as Percy's aura exploded. His shirt disappeared, and the ground around him began to alleviate itself of gravity and floated away. The titan of power just smirked as he started to run towards the son of Poseidon.

He probably would have made it to. Well the foot from Percy corrected that, and slammed him into a rock. The titan of Power stared in shock as Percy grabbed his neck, and threw him into the ground causing a small crater to form around his body. The titan through a punch, but Percy just pushed it to the side. He grabbed the titan's arm and squeezed. A sickening crunch was heard, and Percy twisted. The god kicked Percy, but he didn't budge. It was like kicking an entire mountain that had little tree roots holding it in place.

Percy was livid, and put his hands on the titan's head. Slowly he could feel his throbbing fingers dig into the utter back reaches of the titans skull. He felt a pop, and he knew the eyes had been punctured causing blindness to occur at least for a moment, but he kept pushing, "Percy wait!" Zoë yelled as he slowed down not stopping his gruesome attack, "He needs to be under the sky!" Percy growled as he stopped the gouging of Atlas's eyes before another crunch could be heard as he picked up the titan by the throat.

"Listen here you sack of shit if you try to do anything ever again I will end you." The voice sounded more demonic than human, and Percy could care less, "This feels more like a love tap then what I will do to you if you hurt Artemis again." He through Atlas on the ground next to Artemis, "Now stand up, and hold the weight of the sky."

The titan could only comply as he lifted the weight from Artemis who almost fell to the ground if Percy hadn't picked her up. The demigod straddled her, and looked at her wounds. She was slowly starting to flash between being there and being a ghost. Percy's entire body screamed as he didn't want to lose what the fates had given him. He slowed down his breathing, and began to channel his entire energy into one concentrated point.

The night sky erupted in a silver light as it seemed the moon let off a magnificent glow. Percy's locked lips with Artemis shocked Zoë and Phoebe as Artemis deepened the kiss. Above Percy's head appeared a black string that seemed to be made from the living souls of the damned. Likewise a silver string that shifted, and rotated demanding power appeared above Artemis's head. The two began to come closer together and the world seemed to stop for Percy as his entire being filled with the feeling of love.

As the two strings connected together a massive tree formed, and the entire area around the two began to populate with little mini trees. Percy unlocked his lips from Artemis as he stepped back, and looked into her eyes, "I love you…" He whispered as Artemis smiled

"I love you too." She replied Percy held up his hand in victory, and then with all the energy finally evaporating he went limp, and fell backwards onto the stone. If the three girls were not awestruck enough at what they just saw; they turned their eyes towards Percy's mutilated scarred body, and gasped.

"My lady what…" Zoë looked into Artemis's happy yet scared eyes with question, "What just happened?"

"The fates have decided to take away my oath." She pointed at the slowly fading forest, 'Our fates are connected."

 **Um I eat ass? How has everyone been I mean college sucks for me, I am already switching majors, and I would like to just die. Um ya my man DarkGamer159 I uh ya. Here is your chapter, and um ya I will uh, have the next one out as soon as possible. Dude on a lighter note I have a midterm today that I am totally gonna fail. It is 1 am as well so ya that's fun.**


End file.
